Keep HoLding On
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Draco M. tiene que vivir escondido junto a los Weasley y Harry y sin siquiera poder planearselo su unica diversion es bajar por las noches a tomar jugo de calabaza acompañado de Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y a mi la trama, no busco lucrar ni ganar $ con esto, sólo divertirme y pasar mi tiempo libre escribiendo.

**Notas de La Autora**: El Xisme esta asi; resulta que ayer no tuve clases y como buen día sin escuela pues no tuve mucho que hacer entonces como buena Fan de Avril Lavigne escuche su canción Keep Holding On y que se me ocurre escribir un FF sobre la rola, pero entonces que la inspiración me llegó y que me hago todo un FF escribí de corrido todo apenas hoy acomode los primero capítulos pero pues no va a estar muy largo, le doy unos 7 a 13 chaps, es Sobre Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, ahora son mi nueva obsesión, creo que los Pansy Harry ya no son mi único tema de FF.

**Chap #1 Una noche de insomnio.**

Llevo varios días sin dormir, parece que la fría cama no se acostumbra a mi, un sudor tibio recorre mi cuerpo, necesito algo de beber, necesito olvidar el lugar en el que estoy, camino por escaleras viejas¿quién lo diría? Un Malfoy compartiendo la casa con los Weasley, inimaginable pero aún peor es saber que comparto habitación con Potter. El suelo esta frío, sabía que debí ponerme las pantuflas pero ya es algo tarde para regresar por ellas, estoy a sólo unos pasos de la cocina, entro despacio y chasqueo la lengua, no me gustaría ver a Granger fornicar con Weasley, el ruido de una taza caer me hace saber que hay alguien ahí,

-me asustaste-escuchó la voz agitada de una chica, la poca luz no me deja ver quien es, tal vez debo acercarme un poco.

-ah eres tu Weasley-digo sin importancia aunque mi respiración es agitada, ella me mira con reproche ¿acaso le molesta que la llame así? O sólo es mi tono de voz que no le gusta.

-si soy yo Malfoy, ahora ayúdame a limpiar este desastre-dice agachándose, sus rojos cabellos brillan con la poca luz de la luna que la ilumina, lleva un camisón algo gastado por el uso, se ve tan transparente, tan delgado…-¿me vas a ayudar o vas a seguir ahí parado como idiota?-pregunta molesta, le miro con superioridad ¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera?

-si-murmuro acercándome a ella, pude insultarle incluso gritarle un poco por su tono de voz pero no tengo ánimos para discutir.

-si usarás la varita sería más fácil-exclama irritada.

-la deje en mi habitación-respondo sintiéndome estupido ¿desde cuando no cargo con mi varita?... ah ya lo recuerdo, desde que estoy encerrado en esta vieja casa.

-ah-baja la cabeza y levanta el último pedazo de cerámica-aahuu-dice mientras se chupa un dedo.

-¿qué te paso?-preguntó comenzando a irritarme.

-me enterré algo y arde-dice mientras en su voz se escucha el dolor, me acerco lentamente y tomo su mano entre la mía, esta tan fría pero suave, una gota de sangre rueda por su dedo y ella chupa la sangre pero sin querer también besa mi mano, se sintió tan bien, avergonzada me mira a los ojos.

-estaré bien-tartamudea intentando alejar su mano de la mía pero no lo consigue por que yo no pienso soltarla.

-déjame ver eso-exclamo sintiendo como mi respiración se acelera, como mis manos comienzan a sudar un poco, examino minuciosamente su dedo y siento como tiembla su mano completa, tal vez por el frío, encuentro el pequeño trozo de cerámica que se enterró en su piel y lo expulso de su dedo, ella sangra aún más y sin saber por que acerco su mano a mi boca y bebo de su poca sangre, el sabor a hierro inunda mis papilas, el sabor de ella esta en mi lengua, ella sigue temblando y puedo sentir su pulso acelerado.-ahora si estarás bien-sonrió mirando directo a sus ojos, ella me mira temerosa, veo como sus labios dibujan una tenue sonrisa, ella sonríe para mi y eso se siente bien.

-gracias-murmura bajando la cabeza.

-¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?-preguntó sin soltar su mano, si pudiera nunca lo haría.

-quería algo de tomar-responde en un hilo de voz.

-¿aún hay jugo de calabaza?-le cuestiono con cortesía, no me gusta que se sienta así de insegura conmigo.

-si-sonríe ampliamente mientras se aleja de mi y toma la jarra con jugo, sirve su contenido en un vaso y lo extiende hacía mi.-esta frío, así sabe mejor-dice mientras en su voz empiezo a sentir confianza.

-yo también lo prefiero frío-exclamo bebiendo mi jugo en silencio, el vaso ya esta vacío sobre la mesa y no consigo hablar ¿qué puedo decir? Un simple gracias estaría bien pero para mi el agradecimiento no es un sano sentimiento, ella opta por mirar por la ventana.

-pobre profesor Lupin, hoy hay luna llena-exclama con tristeza y me acerco a ella, tiene razón la luna esta en el azul cielo brillando con intensidad, me acerco un poco más, estoy a un par de centímetros de ella incluso puedo sentir su respiración entrecortada, me mira a los ojos y sonríe, le miro encantado, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo especial, sus labios son delgados y con un color rosa , su piel blanca con pequeñas pecas cubriéndole, su nariz pequeña y fina, su cabello rojo con aroma a rosas.

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó irritada, tal vez la forma en la que le miré no le agrado.

-si pero es sobre el cuello-le respondo sin expresión alguna.

-¿qué es?-me pregunta pasando sus manos por su cuello.

-deja te muestro-le digo mientras me acerco, a tan solo un centímetro de que mis labios estén sobre su cuello huelo el dulce sabor que su piel desprende, no se lo que me horilla a hacerlo pero es un deseo que no puedo suprimir.-un beso-murmuro mientras acorto la distancia que nos separa y le beso el cuello, ella se estremece por el contacto de mis labios en su piel y se que le agrada.

-¿ah si?-me pregunta separándose bruscamente de mi yo acierto con la cabeza-tu tienes algo en la cara-me dice mientras se acerca más a mi y me toma por las mejillas.

-¿qué es?-preguntó casi sin aliento, sus pechos están cerca de mi barbilla, mis manos ágilmente se posaron en su cadera.

-un ojo morado si me sigues molestando-responde risueña y se separa rápidamente, toma el mismo vaso de jugo del que yo bebí y lo llena, voltea hacía mi, me sonríe coqueta y sale de la cocina, dejándome ahí como un verdadero idiota, sintiéndome como un gran imbecil, y aún con mis labios esperando un beso. Resignado miro a la ventana por última vez y camino de regreso a mi habitación, me recuesto en mi cama y esperando soñar con ese camisón transparente consigo dormir.

**Notas de La Autora: **Otra vez yo aki realmente espero me puedan djar un r+r!!!! ok como anuncie antes esta historia me nació por una canción y por eso decide llamarle así, se que es super cortito el chap pero como anuncie antes la historia ya fue escrita!!! Así q en algunos días ando por aquí de nuevo, pido una solemne disculpa para las que lean algún otro FF mío pero la verdad es que quiero acabarlos para ya después publicar sin problemas y como este ya lo termine de escribir pues me animo a publicar!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los Personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Notas de La AutoRa: bueno ps segun yo esto pasa después del sexto libro mmm estan n grimul place, no doy muchos detalles por q como q es algo bn xtra!! sólo d dos personas Ginny y Draco y ya!!! spro q les wst muxo0oo muxo0oo0 y dgn un r+r!!

Chap #2:

-despierta Malfoy-escuchó a lo lejos, llevo días sin dormir y ahora que lo consigo el estupido de Potter debe despertarme.

-ya voy-exclamo fulminando con la mirada a cara rajada, me visto con la gastada ropa que me dieron los Weasley un jersey viejo y unos shorts son lo más decente que pude encontrar, camino escaleras abajo, entro a la cocina donde toda la familia ya esta reunida, Fred y George hacen reír a la pequeña pelirroja, ella carcajea por un chiste que no pude escuchar y voltea a verme, nuestras miradas se encuentran y el tiempo se detiene un segundo en el cual todo es eterno.

-toma esto-dice Granger a Potter mientras rompe mi contacto con Ginevra.

-siéntate-dice amable la madre de los pelirrojos, me dedica una calida sonrisa y sale de la cocina, escuche que se iría por todo el día incluso sospecho que las casuelas en la estufa son nuestra cena, que mujer, siempre preocupada por que estemos bien

-siéntate aquí-me sonríe Ginevra mientras palmea el lugar junto a ella, la miro de pies a cabeza, luce bien pero no me da confianza la sonrisa de los gemelos, le sonrío amable pero me siento en el lugar más alejado de ella.

-yo si me siento-dice Potter tras de mi, pobre idiota siempre corriendo tras de Ginevra esperando que la chica lo note. ¡Crash! Potter apenas había puesto su trasero sobre la silla cuando esta se rompió y le hizo caer al suelo sin poder sujetarse de nada, los gemelos carcajean, la pelirroja saco jugo por la nariz y no se contenía por la risa, Ronald ríe con un poco de huevo aún en la boca, Hermione contiene una pequeña sonrisa pero ayuda a Potter a ponerse de pie, mira con reproche a Ginevra, ella sólo baja los hombros pero no deja de sonreír.

-pudo realmente lastimarse-gritó Hermione intentando reprender a los gemelos pero ellos sólo la miraban sin decir nada.

-tranquila Hermione, no se lastimo-repuso Ginevra de pie, yo comía admirando todo ese espectáculo, tal vez un vaso de jugo bien frío haga más ameno el momento.

-no son unos niños para hacer esos juegos absurdos-pelea Hermione, Potter esta de pie sin decir nada, rojo por la furia o la vergüenza, soba su codo y mira al suelo como un idiota.

-vamos Hermione, el fue el que se sentó, yo no se lo pedí-se justifico la pelirroja.

-pero pudiste advertirle que no lo hiciera

-no, no podía

-¿Por qué no?

-si lo hacia Malfoy iba a saber que mis intenciones no fueron buenas cuando lo invite a sentarse-exclama sonriente, le miro detenidamente, tenía razón, ella no iba a ser amable conmigo y quien pudo haber estado tendido en el suelo pude ser yo.

-como si ahora no lo supiera-digo molesto, ella me mira coqueta y sonríe, se puso de pie, parecía que caminaba hacía mi pero se sigue derecho y se detiene frente a Potter.

-lo siento Harry, espero que no te doliera pero no fue mi culpa, yo no te invite a sentarte junto a mi-le dice en susurros, el chico la mira y sonríe, si duda es un idiota por que si yo fuera el ya le habría gritado unas cuantas groserías. Termino de engullir mi desayuno y salgo de la cocina, la habitación siempre esta vacía, Potter sólo la usa para dormir, la mayoría del tiempo están todos reunidos en el recibidor o tal vez sólo les gusta estar lejos de mi, una hora o dos el tiempo pasa lentamente y a lo único que me dedico es a leer los libros del colegio es lo único que puedo hacer para entretenerme y entonces lo intento, un hechizo tras otro, son tan fáciles y creer que gran parte del tiempo siempre me quejaba por lo complicados que eran, que estupido, si tan sólo hubiera leído las instrucciones hace tiempo mis notas hubieras sido mejores pero… ¿de que demonios hablo? Ahora a nadie le importa los TIMOS que conseguí, nadie siquiera espera poder verme realizar los EXTASIS, no cabe duda que ahora si no hay nadie que se preocupe por mi, miro el reloj, pasan de las 6, la Sra. Weasley no ah llegado por que ya me hubiera llamado para bajar a cenar.

-Draco hijo, ven la cena esta lista-escuchó el gritó de la mujer justo a las 7, el amor en sus palabras me hace sonreír, bajo distraído y veo como Granger y Ronald cuchichean se ven tan divertidos, Ginevra se burla con sus hermanos y me miran fijamente, antes de sentarme debo checar que la silla este bien, pongo mi mano sobre ella y aplico un poco de fuerza, aguanta mi peso así que puedo sentarme sin problemas, el aroma del estofado entra por mi nariz y me doy cuenta de que el hambre que tengo es enorme, como sin mirar a nadie en especial, mi plato esta limpio.

-estuvo deliciosa la cena Sra. Weasley-la mujer me sonríe complacida- ah sido un placer compartir la mesa con usted-le beso la mano y no por que quiera ganármela si no por que realmente me nace el agradecimiento hacía ella.

-vete a descansar Draco-me dice mientras acaricia mis rubios cabellos, le sonrió por última vez y salgo de la cocina, todo el día sin hacer nada me ah dado más flojera y cansado me recuesto en mi cama. Doy vueltas y no consigo dormir, se que ya es muy tarde por que puedo escuchar la fuerte respiración de Potter, necesito algo de tomar, bajo lentamente las escaleras e intento no hacer ruido, entro a la cocina y sonriente esta ahí Ginevra.

-¿quieres jugo?-me pregunta estirándome su vaso, lo tomo sin decir nada y al instante lo dejo vació-si que tenías sed-se burla mientras vuelve a llenarlo y me lo da, una vez más bebo hasta la última gota-fue muy gracioso verte en la cena-me dice risueña.

-¿por qué?-le pregunto con brusquedad

-frente a mi madre no te pondría una silla rota por que iba a saber que fueron los gemelos y la verdad es que no quiero un regaño por tu culpa-me explica mientras juega con sus manos sobre la mesa.

-si tu madre te regañaba iba a ser por algo justo-me defiendo.

-mi madre te adora y la verdad no entiendo por que, eres tan patético-me dice molesta.

-y tu eres tan "simpática"-le digo sarcástico, ella sonríe y se levanta – ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto y no por que realmente me interese la respuesta.

-no creo que te guste estar con alguien tan "simpática"-dice imitándome y hasta consigue hacerme reír

-bueno pues un chico tan patético-ahora yo la imito a ella y su sonrisa me hace saber que tal vez no soy tan patético como dice-tal vez necesite de la compañía de una niña como tu-finalizó mientras estiro mi mano, ella duda y después de pensarlo un par de segundos la toma.-¿Cómo sigue tu dedo?-le preguntó preocupado mientras examino su mano.

-se esfuerza por mejorar pero su herida fue profunda y dolorosa-me dice dramática aunque se que sólo se burla pero sin entender por que lo hago, beso su dedo.

-para que mejore más rápido-justifico mi acto ante sus ojos de asombro.

-lo hará-me dice mientras sin saber por que me pierdo en su dulce mirada-será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

-yo también necesito descansar-le sonrío y ambos subimos por las esclaras sin decir nada, el cuarto que comparte con Granger esta justo enfrente de nosotros, la miro sin saber que decirle.

-dulces sueños pelirroja-exclamo con seriedad pero se que me veo amable, ella me sonríe complacida y besa mi mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta frente a mi.

-yo también tendré dulces sueños-murmuro mientras con mi mano derecha acaricio el lugar donde recibí su beso.

Consigo dormir placidamente.

Más NoTas de La AuTorA: mmm ps ¿q les parecio? les wsto o no?' anden digan algo cn un r+r!1 d ant mano mil grax a kien m mand uno0o ahora si byeEeEee!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**Hoo0oLa a to0o0s, los personajes le pertenecen a j.k. Rowling a mi la historia y shalala shalala aaaah leer_

_**No0o0TaAaS de La AuTo0oRa: **jejeje me tarde como mil años en actualizar y lo único que digo es "jejeje" si lo se soy patetica._

_**Chapter #3**_

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía igual al día anterior, en el desayuno pude notar como Ginevra reía una vez más por los chistes de los gemelos, Hermione y Ronald en el mismo lugar, muy juntitos y hablándose en el oído, Potter indiferente ante todos.

-¿me pasas los panes?-me pregunta Ginevra, me tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar, los gemelos la miran con asombro, nunca antes me había hablado frente a sus hermanos-¿me los pasas o no?-dice irritada, estiro mi mano y tomo los panecillos para después entregárselos, ella me sonríe.

-gracias-y se voltea una vez más a reír con sus hermanos, una vez más me encierro en la habitación a seguir mi aburrida rutina, leer y aprender hechizos que aunque los había visto en mis cursos anteriores nunca había conseguido aprender.

-mamá quiere que bajes para la cena-me dice la chica indiferente entrando a la habitación.

-ya voy-le respondo y dejo mi libro a un lado, ella sonríe, sus dientes son blancos y perfectos, sus labios, la forma en la que sonríe

-¿estas bien?-pregunta preocupada, creo que mientras veía la belleza de su rostro abrí la boca, que idiota debí verme, sonrío torpemente y salgo tras ella de la habitación, la cena fue amena una vez más la Sra. Weasley calmo mi hambre con deliciosa comida casera, fui el primero en dejar el plato limpió y salí de ahí con intenciones de continuar con mi rutina.

Pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y no conseguía dormir, maldita sea¿por qué me es tan difícil conciliar el sueño? Tal vez un poco de jugo de calabaza haga que el sueño vuelva a mi. Salgo de mi habitación, comenzaba a conocer a la perfección la rutina para no hacer ruido, bajó lentamente las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde una pelirroja en camisón ya me esperaba.

-¿acaso todas las noches tienes sed?-me pregunta alegre, yo sólo consigo sonreír y me siento junto a ella.

-se acabo del jugo de calabaza ¿quieres cerveza de mantequilla?-me pregunta con el tarro en alto, acepto con la cabeza y le sonrió, su amabilidad me halaga.

-¿por qué no puedes dormir?-le preguntó sin saber como entablar una conversación.

-te digo pero si prometes no decirle a nadie-me dice y siento que la confianza entre los dos comienza a crecer.

-seré una tumba

-Ron hace pequeñas visitas a Hermione en las noches y como yo comparto la habitación con ella…-dice girando los ojos, no sabía que la relación de esos dos fuera tan… grande por así decirlo.

-¿desde que hora estas aquí?-le pregunto curioso.

-como a las 12 me baje-dice indiferente

-entonces si tienes sueño

-muchísimo, en las mañanas no se ni como despierto

-¿y por qué no te vas a dormir con los gemelos?-si tan unidos que son los 3

-¿y qué les diría? Hey vine a dormir con ustedes por que Ron esta haciendo niños con Hermione en mi habitación-exclama risueña, me hace reír, sus manos estaban en jarras y movía los pies de una forma graciosa.

-ok es una mala idea pero ¿por qué no duermes en la sala?

-las primeras noches lo hacía pero amanecía muy adolorida-me repuso sobando su espalda.

-¿y como es que aguantas sin dormir?-le cuestiono viendo directo a sus ojos, ella me mira y suspira lentamente.

-hay un rubio patético que me hace compañía-me responde mientras parpadea, le sonrío ¿así que sólo soy un rubio patético?

-yo bajo por que tengo sed-digo altanero ella me mira y sonríe.

-jamás dije que lo hicieras por gusto por que si pudiera escoger no serías tu el que me acompañará.

-¿prefieres a Potter?

-no

-¿entonces?-le pregunto curioso, me mira y sonríe.

-dejémoslo en que me conformo contigo-exclama como que no queriendo la cosa.

-no te escuchas muy obligada-le digo con una sonrisa coqueta, mis adorables y penetrantes sonrisas que han dejado a más de una sin aliento, me mira, mira mis labios y sonríe, me acerco lentamente hacía ella, sus labios están a dos centímetros de los míos.

-pues yo creo que Ron ya se fue a su habitación-de un brinco se pone de pie, se que esta nerviosa, sus mejillas están rojas y me da la espalda, la tomo por la mano, la hago regresar en sus paso y la beso, al principio sus labios apenas y se abren pero logran darle paso a mi lengua que se encuentra con la de ella y con solemnidad se saludan, tras varios minutos se separa de mi con brusquedad.

-hemos hablado mucho por hoy-exclama acariciando sus labios

-si pero mañana podemos platicar más-le digo infantil pero con seducción, ella me mira y sonríe una vez más, subimos las escaleras si hablar y justo en la puerta de su habitación se detiene para verme de frente.

-eres un tonto-comenta con alegría, si tal vez soy un tonto pero se que no puedes negar que beso bien.

-tu eres infantil-me defiendo, ella sonríe ampliamente y besa mi mejilla.

-el mismo idiota de siempre-dice antes de cerrar la puerta. Esta noche fue mejor a cualquiera que eh pasado aquí, sin duda espero mañana tener una vez más insomnio.

**_Más no0TaAs de La AuTo0Ra!!!:_**_si lo se estuvo muy cortito y me tard mil años n actualizar pro ya veEeEen mi vida a stado llena de tareas y cosas aburridas con la skuela, bueno me dspido y ojala m puedan djar un r+r_


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleimer;** Los personakes son d J. K. Rowling

**Dedicado a ti;** Hace poco soñé contigo y no fue un sueño lindo ni placentero soñé que estabas con alguien más y aunque sólo fue un sueño no sabes cuanto daño causo en mi y me puse a pensar ¿podré verte con alguien? . ¿me resistiré a la idea de saber sobre ti aunque exista alguien? Se que yo no soy importante pero tu no sabes que tan importante te volviste en mi y ahora cuando estas tan lejos entiendo cuanto te quiero y se que soy tonta por creer que nada pasó por que me miento a mi misma por no aceptar este amor y ahora sólo ahora soy capaz de entender el daño que me hace estar así aquí, sola y sin ti.

**Chapter**

La Luz se cuela por la ventana, Potter ya salió de la habitación, que flojera pero sin saber por que una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, oh ya lo recuerdo, rozo mis labios con mi mano intentando recordar el dulce sabor de la boca de Ginevra.

-Baja rápido o se acabaran los panecillos-escucho la voz de una pequeña pelirroja, volteo a verla y ella me sonríe.

-Mientras el jugo de calabaza dure hasta la noche, no importa si se acaban los panes-le digo y ella se sonroja.

-Te espero a la una-me dice y sale de la habitación, sonrío como idiota y aún más alegre me visto a toda velocidad.

-Que bueno que despiertas hijo-me dice la Sara. Weasley desde la estufa-hoy hay que limpiar algunas habitaciones de la casa, siento que hay más plagas-¿y que demonios me importa? Claro que yo no andaré por ahí con un plumero y un mandil de cocina, miro a Ginevra y ella contiene una carcajada¿podrá leer mi mente? Espero que no por que la forma en la que me imagine es realmente graciosa.

Termino mi desayuno rápidamente, esto de comer sólo dos veces al día no lo entiendo, en las tardes puedo bajar por un refrigerio pero la verdad es que no me gusta comer solo.

Mi gran día me la paso entre cuadros viejos, ropa vieja, relicarios viejos, todo es viejo, la tía abuela tal vez nunca le ordeno al estupido de Kreacher mantener esto limpio.

-¿Muy cansado?-volteo a mi derecha, llevaba 5 placidos minutos sentado sin hacer nada y Ginevra llega a interrumpirme.

-Sólo un poco-respondo quitando una telaraña de su cabello, ella la mira asustada pero con una mirada mía entiende que no hay por que preocuparse

-No vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar-intenta decir con misterio pero la verdad sólo hizo un gesto gracioso con los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-Adivina

-Soy malo con las adivinanzas

-Ay vamos Draco, no puedes ser tan idiota-le miro extrañado ¿escuche bien? Me ha llamado por mi nombre y ¿por qué demonios no me molesta? –Perdón-dice bajando la cabeza

-¿De que te disculpas?

-Por tu rostro se que te molesto que te dijera Draco

-No me molesto sólo me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo por que mentirte además Draco se escucha más personal-digo con optimismo, tal vez tanto tiempo encerrado ah ablandado un poco mi carácter.

-Entonces puedes llamarme Ginny-dice estirando su mano derecha.

-Pero así te dicen todos-exclamo haciendo un puchero

-Lo sé-me mira como si eso fuera lo más obvio y yo el más idiota.

-Mejor te diré Ginevra, nadie te dice así, sólo yo-ella sonríe, se que mis palabras le gustan y a mi me sorprender decir tanta tontería junta, sin duda algo raro en mi esta pasando-¿Ya me vas a decir que encontraste?-le pregunto y ella duda por unos segundos, creo que mis palabras le hicieron olvidarlo todo.

-Ah si-tras su espalda llevaba una carpeta negra o es un…-Un álbum de fotos y a que no sabes quien esta en el-ahora lo recuerdo todo, la tía abuela solía sacar ese viejo álbum y mostrárselo a quien le pusiera atención.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- le pregunto intentando quitárselo, se que ahí hay fotos muy comprometedoras de toda la familia Black y por lo tanto también de los Malfoy lo que significa que salgo en esa foto…

-Desnudo-grita y todos voltean a vernos-Un bebe muy lindo debo admitir-dice mientras contempla mi foto de tan sólo un año de nacido, en la que mis padres creyeron que salir desnudo iba a ser algo muy divertido, claro eso sólo era diversión para Ginevra que no paraba de burlarse de mi blanca piel y lo gordito que estaba-¿Dónde dejaste esos cachetitos?-exclama burlona mientras aprieta mis mejillas.

-Para Ginevra, me empiezo a molestar-digo irritado.

-Ay el bebe Draco no luce molesto en la foto

-Ginevra dame eso y no te haré nada

-¿Por qué me amenazas?

-Te doy una opción para huir

-Me atengo a las consecuencias- y justo en el acto sale corriendo del estudio, corro tras ella, si que es veloz, brinco unos cuantos escalones, casi me estrello con un Weasley, por poco y me caigo en el recibidor, me golpeo en la rodilla con una mesa pero ella parece no querer detenerse sigue corriendo y yo como buen idiota voy tras ella, consigo acorralarla en un pasillo.

-No puedes huir-digo amenazante

-Saltare por la ventana-me advierte

-Dame eso ahora y no te haré nada

-Escucha esto Draco, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAGAS-grita alegre y me le acerco más demasiado diría yo

-¿Segura?-pregunto mientras respiro el aroma de su cuello, ella tiembla, se que conseguí estremecerla, se que conseguí que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

-Segura-afirma mientras mi nariz recorre el suave camino de su piel, de su cuello hacía su boca, estoy a medio centímetro para besarla pero la patética voz de Potter nos separa de un brinco.

-¿Me dan permiso? Quiero ir al baño-dice mientras nos interrumpe, Ginevra le mira molesta pero no dice nada, tenía que acorralarla justo en la puerta del baño, tenía ese idiota que necesitar ir al baño estoy molesto, más que molesto, estoy queriendo gritarle a cierto cara rajada lo tarado que es.

-Adiós-murmura la pelirroja mientras sonrojada baja la cabeza y se desaparece de mi vista, miro a Potter y el me sonríe satisfecho, si pudiera ahora mismo le haría otra cicatriz a golpes.

En la cena apenas y me miró, esta avergonzada, lo sé pero esta noche besaré sus labios de nuevo, justo a la una salgo de mi habitación sin hacer ruido, malditas pantuflas otra vez se han negado a venir conmigo y el frío suelo me lo recuerda.

-Eres puntual-sonrío, ahí una noche más esta mi pelirroja, esperen ¿yo pensé eso? Realmente yo dije "mi" pelirroja y no la pelirroja, el encierro me esta haciendo daño.

-No podía esperar-digo sincero pero al instante me calló, si sigo diciendo estas tonterías pronto andaré como idiota tras ella.

-Eras lindo-me muestra el álbum.

-Sigo siendo lindo-exclamo con un puchero ella ríe.

-Sólo cuando no haces esa cara de idiota-se burla mientras acaricia mi mejilla, la miro molesto y besa mi nariz, w0ow con sólo eso hizo que mi cuerpo que se congele-¿Cuéntame algo?-me pide.

-¿Algo, algo como que?

-Pues no se ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Haam pues nada serio-ella me mira intentando que le diga más-¿Qué te puedo decir? Que mi padre esta en Azkaban, no se donde demonios esta mi madre y todo el mundo mágico cree que estoy muerto-su mirada es perdida, no expresa nada y se que no sabe que decir-¿Qué tal la tuya?

-Estoy encerrada aquí con una familia que cree que soy una niña chiquita que no entiende lo que esta pasando con 6 hermanos (bueno Parcy no cuenta) que intentan cuidarme como si aún fuera una bebe y que tengo a un par de gemelos que creen que si me hacen reír voy a olvidar lo horrible que estar encerrada apenas y veo a mi padre, Bill y Charly a veces ni llegan a dormir, extraño mi hogar, extraño mi vida y lo único bueno que tengo es a un rubio patético que la pasa peor que yo.-me cuenta mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, soy lo único bueno que tiene, claro que eso de "un rubio patético" no me agrada pero es un buen inicio.-Hay que hacer esto mejor.-dice optimista

-¿Cómo qué?

-Huiremos de todo esto-me dice esperanzada aunque desearía decirle que si se que es muy peligroso hacer algo así y no por que le tema al Sr. Tenebroso si no por que le temo a esos 6 pelirrojos que dice tener de hermanos (Parcy no cuenta) aunque sólo sean 5 es mucho arriesgue.

-Es mala idea-le aclaro

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Tomar jugo de calabaza-ella me mira y gira los ojos, si fue tonto lo que dije pero después de tomar jugo de calabaza por lo general le doy un beso.

-No, recordemos lo buena que era nuestra vida y pensemos en lo que haremos cuando todo esto acabe-exclama con ilusión.

-Mi vida era buena y recordarla sólo me hará sentir peor.-digo sincero.

-Entonces pensemos en lo que haremos cuando todo esto acabe.

-Me casare con alguna chica guapa y viviré feliz por siempre ¿algún otro pensamiento optimista?

-¿Siempre eres así de idiota?

-Sólo cuando tu estas cerca por que creo que es contagioso.

-Intento tener una conversación contigo y lo único que haces es…

-Decir idioteces, si lo se, no eres la primera que lo dice-me mira dudosa y se que quiere que le diga quien es esa otra persona- Pansy siempre se quejaba de mi por eso, no puedo quedarme callado, si lo pienso sólo lo digo.

-¿Exceso de sinceridad?-pregunta tenaz.

-Yo diría que sólo es exceso de seguridad.

-En fin, esto si que es aburrido.

-Mi vida es aburrida-le aseguro mirando a profundidad su ojos.

-Lo se-mira sus pies y se ve tan inocente, como la niña pequeña que aún es, con ese camisón gastado, me acerco con lentitud y levanto su rostro, le hago que me miré, se sonroja y sus pies no dejan de moverse, sonrío y admiro sus labios, ella los muerde y sonríe torpemente y sin saber que es lo que me impulsa a hacerlo hago que la poca distancia que nos separa desaparezca, mis labios rozan los de ella y puedo sentir como se estremece, abre la boca y deja que mi legua entre en ella, mi mano velozmente se coloca en su pierna e intenta subir con lentitud hasta su camisón y se que la hago temblar un suspiro de ella me hace saber que mi mano ya esta demasiado arriba.

-Draco-dice en un suspiro y mira mis ojos, la deseo, deseo seguir besándola, deseo tenerla, deseo ser su dueño y ella mi dueña, deseo que estemos juntos y no separarnos-Lo siento-murmura y se pone de pie en un brinco, ya también me paro, no quiero dejarla escapar.

-Yo lo siento, no quise…-y muevo las manos con torpeza ¿qué podía decirle¿no quise tocar tus piernas? Pero claro que quería incluso me lamento por haber dejado de hacerlo. Ella se sonroja y puedo ver como un delgado tirante de su camisón resbala por su hombro me acerco a ella y beso su cuello pero con mi mano pongo aquel tirante travieso en su lugar, al separarme de su cuello ella me mira molesta ¿le molesto que besara su cuello o le molesto que dejará de hacerlo?

-No quiero incomodarte-¿qué demonios pasa conmigo? Se que no la incomodo se que le gusta pero ¿por qué tuve que decir eso?.

-No pasa nada-me dice intentando sonreír-Será mejor que me vaya.

-Pero aún es temprano-no es temprano pero si tomamos en cuenta la hora a la que por lo general ella se va de la cocina; si es temprano. Ella sonríe y se sale de la cocina, me quedo de pie un par de segundos ¿qué fue eso? No tengo por que sentirme así de… _¿nervioso?_ No son nervios lo que siento pero _¿Por qué?_ Eh pasado varias noches con Pansy y nunca había sentido esto en realidad y aunque me cueste admitirlo hasta me siento estupido, _como un escuincle sin experiencia_ y la verdad no es que tenga mucha, _bueno no tengo por que ser así de modesto_, aunque eso debe molestarme más_ claro que debe molestarte_, _**tienes suficiente experiencia y sigues parado como idiota, no te mueves**_ ( ¿como es que mi estupido inconciente puede gritarme e incluso hacerme brincar?)-No-digo molesto y al instante me siento más idiota, nadie me mira, nadie me escucho pero aún así se que esas vocecitas en mi mente son incomodas, no soy estupido, tampoco soy un mujeriego, si tengo algo de experiencia pero…_eres un estupido, si eras un mujeriego¿algo de experiencia? A la mierda tu modestia fingida es obvio que yo te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona y sabes tengo las respuestas a eso, Pansy sabía lo que hacía, las de Revenclaw eran fáciles pero Ginevra es diferente y incluso puedo decirte que ella nunca ah estado con nadie _¡callate! No pedí explicaciones, no me pedí explicaciones. Que idioteces, me eh enojado conmigo mismo, como si eso fuera algo normal. Camino escaleras arriba molesto y entro a la habitación donde se que Potter debe estar dormido, veo un bulto en mi cama y se que no me pude equivocar de cama pero tal vez Potter si así que feliz tomo de las sabanas y jalo con fuerza de ellas haciendo que Potter caiga de MI cama. Un grito algo agudo se hace escuchar, no sabía que Potter gritará como niña y alegre me suelto a reír, de la cama continua una figura se mueve.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta la voz dormida de Potter, mi rostro se desfigura horriblemente¿si Potter esta en su cama a quien demonios acabo de echar de la mía?

-Eres una bestia, un idiota, un bruto-la pequeña de los Weasley responde a mi pregunta, esta de pie con ambos tirantes del camisón resbalando por sus hombros y golpea con fuerza mi brazo, intento tomar sus manos pero el hecho de ver esos tirantes cada vez caer más me hace lento e idiota.

-lo siento-murmuro divertido y es cuando pasa lo que tenía que pasar, los tirantes de Weasley están cayendo demasiado y puedo ver un poco más de lo que jamás creí poder ver. Son de buen tamaño no muy grandes, hay pequitas por todo su contorno y se que mi boca esta abierta, Ginevra mira abajo y puede ver lo mismo que yo, al instante se tapa y se pone extremadamente roja, me mira molesta y sale de la habitación sin subir sus tirantes sólo cubriéndose con ambas manos.

-Espera-la detengo pero ella voltea hacía mi sin mirarme.-Estamos a mano-le digo divertido ella me mira dudosa y se ve que no entiende. – Esta mañana me viste desnudo en esa foto y ahora pues… ya estamos a mano.-le explico risueño, sin morbo, sin lujuria sólo con diversión, con confianza. Ella me mira molesta pero sin duda mi sonrisa le hace cambiar esa expresión y sin saber por que me acerco a ella y le abrazo.

-No es que no me guste verlos pero tampoco quiero que te enfermes-le explico mientras la suelto un poco para que ella pueda subir sus tirantes sin que yo la mire- ¿No me molesta tu compañía pero…

-…tenías razón-la miro sin entender y ella gira los ojos-Aún es temprano-me aclara.

-Entonces ya que todo esta bien podemos ir a dormir-le propongo y ambos entramos de nuevo a la habitación donde Potter nos mira molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?-le pregunta irritado.

-No puedo dormir en mi habitación y Draco me ofreció pasar la noche aquí.- le responde sería e indiferente ¿por qué tiene que darle explicaciones a Potter?

-Entonces dormirás aquí-dice mientras se pone de pie de su cama- Yo compartiré la cama con Malfoy.

-Claro que no-grito asustado, no dormiré con un hombre.

-No seas idiota Malfoy, prefiero tener que soportarte una noche a dejar a Ginny dormir contigo-me explica fulminándome con su mirada, se nota cuanto me odia.

-Pero yo no lo prefiero así-digo tomando valor en mi voz, Ginny se aleja de mi y camina directo hacía Harry¡Plaf! Su mano se estrella dolorosamente (por su rostro de dolor) en la cara de Potter.

-No se por quien me tomas Potter-dice irritada e incluso logra asustarme a mi-Pero yo no soy ninguna fácil como tu amiguita Chang y ten por seguro que si pasará algo más que dormir no tiene por que importarte y además a mi no me gustaría tener publico.-que coraje, que molestia, que forma de hablar, que rudeza, sin duda esa es mi chica… esperen ¿pensé eso de Ginevra?

-Métete a esa cama y duerme-me ordena.

-Pero…-intento darle replica pero una mirada de ella me termina por hacer entender que es mejor quedarme callado y hacerle caso, quien lo diría, yo Draco Malfoy obedeciendo ordenes de la más pequeña Weasley pero a como están las cosas creo que no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme, ella se mete también en la cama y Potter molesto apaga la última vela y se que esta molesto por que sale de la habitación.

-Es un idiota-dice mientras se pone a llorar, si que es rara, hace tan sólo un par de segundos que estaba hecha una furia y ahora esta llorando.

-Lo sé-y como no saberlo¿quién no lo sabe? Ella se acerca a mi y busca refugio en mis brazos el cual sin dudar le doy, ella llora y algo dentro de mi se hace añicos, algo dentro de mi esta que mata gente pero por otro lado también puedo sentir sus tristeza, su dolor y el amargo sabor de sus lagrimas recorre mi piel haciéndola arder.

-Pero no entiendo.- y realmente que no lo entiendo.

-Es un hipócrita-dice molesta, irritada.

-¿Quién?- bueno la verdad es que digo que no entiendo y ella dice eso pues con mayor razón no entiendo y no es que sea idiota.

-Harry-me aclara-lo encontré con la poca cosa de Chang y aún tiene la desfachatez de no dejarme compartir la cama contigo.

-Déjalo, lo que el haga no tiene por que importarte –ella me mira ¿o a caso si te importa?- Y a el tampoco debe importarle lo que hagamos-digo esperanzado y ella sonríe.

-Hasta mañana-me dice y se voltea en la cama jalando más de las sabanas. Yo le hago caso y cierro los ojos, no me vendría mal dormir un poco, siento sus pies cerca de los míos y un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo, ella esta tan cerca de mi y lo único que me dice es que duerma.

Notas de la Autora;

Espero realmente que les guste este capitulo, mi vida esta sufriendo un gran caos y el único lugar donde encontré refugio es en mi así que estaré publicando más seguido y les agradezco que me tengan paciencia y ojala puedan dejarme un r+r.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo #5

La tenue luz que brinda el amanecer entra por la ventana dando directo a mis ojos, me tapo con la almohada y cambio de posición para seguir durmiendo, el mundo es ajeno a mi y no hay nada que pueda perturbarme.

-¿Por qué me dejas de abrazar?-reprochan a mi lado, sonrío satisfecho y volteo hacía mi acompañante.

-¿Quieres que te abrace?-preguntó encantador mientras vuelvo a cambiar de posición para quedar frente a ella.

-No, sólo pregunto por que dejaste de hacerlo.-exclama risueña, que fastidio y yo creyendo que quería que la abrazara, ofendido me doy una vez más la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.-Claro que quiero que me abraces idiota.-me dice molesta, sonrío satisfecho.

-Sólo si dices por favor.-digo educado.

-No te pediré un favor.

-Entonces no te abrazaré.

-Ja, ¿Crees que no?-dice suficiente para después pasar sobre mi y apretujarse en mis brazos.-¿Qué decías?-me pregunta risueña, abro los ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida, la miro molesto aunque no lo estoy.

-Lastima que ya haya amanecido.-digo intentando ponerme de pie.

-Apenas esta amaneciendo.-me recuerda impidiéndome salir de la cama.

-Si alguno de tus hermanos te ve salir de ésta habitación podré irle dando la bienvenida a unos cuantos golpes.

-¿Te asustan mis hermanos?

-No pero odiaría tener problemas con tu madre.

-Nadie va a verme.

-Sólo si sales ahora.

-¿Me estas corriendo?

-Mira Ginevra a sido muy agradable dormir contigo.-la miro serio y ahora si me siento molesto al pensar que ella pueda creer que su compañía no me gusta.- Pero actualmente no tengo la mejor postura con tu familia y no quisiera tener problemas con alguno de ellos y menos que tu madre pensará que eh abusado de la amabilidad que ella me ah brindado.

-Eso suena convincente.-exclama valorando mis palabras

-Lo sé.-y como no saberlo si yo lo dije.

- Pero si no quisieras tener problemas con mi familia no me hubieras dejado dormir aquí.-dice furiosa mientras sale de la cama en un brinco, que carajo ¿Cómo se atreve a enojarse por algo insignificante? Me pongo de pie para alcanzarla y salir tras ella pero justo cuando vuelvo a abrir la puerta de mi habitación veo como ella esta cruzando la del cuarto que comparte con Hermione.

Mierda, no podré hablar con ella en lo que resta del día, el que ella cruzara esa simple puerta me alejado completamente de su sonrisa, quisiera poder hacer algo para que me escuche pero realmente no se si tengo algo que decirle, ¿Por qué estoy molesto? Se que no hemos hecho nada más allá de dormir pero no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien de su familia piense que eh abusado del buen trato que me han dado, vaya que si no me hablan tampoco se meten conmigo, son lo único que tengo por el momento y no puedo perderlos sólo por una pelirroja dormilona.

Bajo a la cocina por un poco de jugo de calabaza aunque no sabe igual que en la madrugada consigue refrescarme, camino por la sala rumbo a mi habitación y veo a Potter dormido en un sofá, me acerco al él, necesito de su silencio.

-Buenos días.-susurro moviendo su hombro, él abre los ojos e intenta enfocarme pero sin sus lentes dudo que al menos pueda verme.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-Quería pedirte que…

-…No le diga a nadie que Ginny durmió en tu cama.-completa el sentándose en el sofá, yo sólo acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.-No le diré a nadie.-sonrió satisfecho y me dispongo a dejarlo dormir.-Pero no lo hago por ti.-regreso un par de pasos y le miro dudoso.-Sólo lo hago por ella pero ten por seguro que muero de ganas por ver como te echan de ésta casa.

-Gracias por la comprensión.-digo sarcástico, maldito imbecil y creer que por un momento pensé que él y yo podíamos llevarnos bien, regreso furioso a mi cama, cara rajada rencoroso, vaya que si lo moleste un poquito en el colegio pero de eso ya tanto que no cuenta y vamos que si le hice la vida un poquito difícil pero debería entenderme, el que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y bajar la cabeza fui yo, él es el héroe de la historia yo sólo soy el maldito cobarde que ésta aquí por miedo y aunque yo sepa que no es así hay que hacérselo entender a todo el mundo, incluso para mis amigos soy un maldito traidor, de Pansy no se nada desde que Snape me sacó de Hogwarts, Blaise quien siempre estuvo conmigo como amigo se ah unido a los mortifagos pensando de mi lo peor incluso creo que extraño al par de gorilas idiotas de Gregory y Vincent y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente Ginevra se enoja conmigo sin entender que ella ah sido lo único bueno que me ésta pasando, lo dije, bueno lo pensé, lo admití, si ella es lo único bueno que tengo y no puedo dejarla ir como si nada, no puedo permitir que un berrinche de niños acabe con la única felicidad que tengo en ésta casa.

…

¿Cuándo salí de mi cama? Lo hice tan rápido que ni me di cuenta ¿Cómo me vestí tan rápido? Lo hice tan absorto en mis pensamientos que hasta creo tener los calcetines diferentes. ¿Qué me hizo caminar hasta aquí? Mi vil y nata estupidez de creerme valiente ¿Quién esta frente a mi? Ni pta idea de cómo los gemelos consiguieron apretar mi cuello con esa facilidad ¿Dónde estoy? Muero de ganas por estar en el cielo pero dudo que alguno de ellos me quiera dejar llegar a el sin ser torturado. ¿Qué me están diciendo? Una sarta de estupideces que no consigo entender por el poco oxigeno que llega a mi cerebro. ¿Por qué estoy en esta situación? Fácil, salí de mi cuarto con ganas de hablar con Ginevra y gritarle hasta que entendiera mi postura en esta casa supongo que ella le ah contado algo a Hermione por que ella salió al instante y sin chistar pero para mi mala suerte este par de pelirrojos (Fred y George que están aún apretando mi cuello) me vieron entrar al cuarto de su hermana, ella estaba en camisón y yo frente a ella gritándole que no fuera infantil, se molestaron, me tomaron por el cuello y ahora me amenazan.

-Eh dicho que lo dejen en paz.-gritó Ginny tan fuerte que hasta yo le oí, la tensión en mi cuello desminuyo.-No me estaba molestando.

-No mientas, lo vimos entrar sin tocar y oímos como te gritaba.-reprocho Fred o tal vez George, bueno el pelirrojo de la izquierda.

-No miento, él vino aquí por que yo se lo pedí.- ¿Qué? Ginevra no hubieras hecho eso la tensión en mi cuello ha vuelto aumentar.

-¿Para que le pediste venir Ginny?-preguntó el pelirrojo de la derecha.

-Me eh quedado con un libro suyo-respondió segura, es muy buena improvisando.-Y le eh dicho que no se lo iba a dar, por eso me dijo que no fuera infantil y se lo regresará.

-Te estaba gritando.-exclamaron los dos pelirrojos.

-Es un bruto el muy animal, los de su tipo gritan en vez de hablar.-repuso segura, eso me ofendió pero notablemente ah funcionado por que ambos pelirrojos me han soltado y no se si debo agradecerle o enojarme.

-¿Entonces que Malfoy?-me preguntó amable mientras tomó un libro de su mesita de noche, yo aún intento recobrar el aire, la miro sin entender y ella me mira risueña, ambos gemelos sonríen.-¿Me lo vas a pedir por favor o no?-niña mañosa, con que todo ah sido por un simple por favor que ella no me quiso decir cuando la deje de abrazar, todo esto de estar a punto de morir fue por un sencillo y asqueroso por favor.

-No.-exclamo furioso, estoy rojo de puro coraje.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta señalando a sus hermanos, sabe que tendré que hacerlo, lo sabe, respiro su altanería, puedo hasta olerla y yo pensando que ella ah sido le mejor que me ah pasado, pensando que es maravillosa y ella pagándome de esta vil manera.

-Me darías…-si, si ya lo estoy diciendo, es lo mejor que ah pasado y no pienso tragarme una vez más mis palabras.- por, fa…s mi libro.-si no lo digo completo tal vez sirva.

-Lo haces mal Draco, es "Queridísima y linda Ginny"

-No voy a decir eso

-Hace un momento lucías realmente interesado en tu libro, Malfoy.-repuso un pelirrojo.

-A menos que eso del libro fuera una mentira.-completo el otro, vaya que estoy en problemas y Ginevra me ah sabido meter muy bien en ellos.

-Vamos repite conmigo.-me pide aunque en realidad ordena.-"Queridisima y linda Ginny"

-Queridisima y Linda Ginevra.-exclamo seductor, ella se sonroja por completo.

-"Podrías por favor ser tan misericordiosa de entregarme el libro que tan amablemente te eh prestado".

-¿Qué?.-como se atreve, ni siquiera puedo recordar la mitad de lo que dijo.-¿Podías ser amable y darme el libro que me pediste de favor?-¿si era así no?, ella ríe torpe y me entrega el libro.

-Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacerlo pero vamos si te esfuerzas podrás mejorar…ahora di "gracias"-aprieto los labios furioso, ambos gemelos aprietan los puños, no les temo pero donde veo dos son 6 aunque Percy no cuente mejor no me meto en problemas.

-Gracias.-susurro furioso y salgo de ahí, me importa un comido si el jugo de calabaza puede esperar hasta la noche, por que yo no vuelvo a esa cocina ni por que me obliguen, vaya que Ginevra se ah dado el lujo de humillarme así, no se lo perdonaré.

Bueno vamos que si ya me eh tragado mis palabras una vez bien puedo hacerlo dos, si, estoy bajando de puntitas las escaleras para no hacer ruido por que una maldita vez más no consigo dormir, si eso, padezco insomnio para anda tengo ganas de ver a esa niña pelirroja, ni deseos por oler el dulce aroma de su piel, ni siquiera quiero hablarle vaya que no me estoy muriendo de ganas por besarla.

-Hola Draco.-dice junto a mi provocando que brinque del susto, vaya que verla una vez más con ese camisón gastado ah hecho que toda la basura que venía pensando se vaya por la coladera más cercana.

-Estoy indignado.-digo seguro y paso de filo ignorando su presencia.

-No es cierto.

-Si es cierto.

-Mmm entonces haré que dejes de estar indignado.-asegura llegando hasta mi, ja, como si yo fuera cosa fácil. Se pone de puntitas la pobre pequeñita tal vez debo inclinarme un poco para ahorrarle el esfuerzo, NO, estoy indignado no puedo ponérselo fácil.-Si no te agachas me colgaré de tu cuello.-¿Eso sería un castigo o premio? Por que vaya que no me molestaría lo más mínimo si lo hace.-¿Con que quieres que lo haga?-pregunta risueña, yo ni sonrió, en realidad ni la miro.-Lo haré.-asegura, bueno eso hay que verlo así que mejor gasto mi vista en su cuerpo y no en el fregadero.-¿Piensas que mi mirada es bella?.-¿qué? Pues si es hermosa, toda ella es hermosa.

-Si.

-Es que refleja lo que ve.-vaya que si la pelirroja quiere seducirme no necesito de frases lindas.- Eres lindo.-¿Quién no lo sabe?.-Eres hermoso.-claro que lo soy.-Pero cuando te enojas pareces un oso.-se burla, hey eso si que no lo voy a permitir, la tomo por la cintura y la siento en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Segura?-preguntó seductor.

-Si.

-Es que soy un animal muy salvaje.-me río estupido, jajaja, es que lo que dije fue muy estupido.

-Lo de animal ya lo había notado antes.

-Y lo de salvaje te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras.-le aseguro, ella ríe sonrojada, la beso sin pensarlo dos veces, a la mierda con mi indignación, la beso mientras lentamente bajo por su cuello, ella me mira segura y sonríe amable.

-Ejem ejem.-escuchamos cerca de la puerta, ella baja de un brinco de la mesa, y yo me doy por muerto, es más ya hasta fui enterrado, echo un vistazo para conocer a la persona que me va a mandar al o cielo sin boleto de regreso.

-Harry, me asustaste.-dice Ginny colorada, y miro mejor, si en efecto es Potter sonriendo, luce feliz de haberme interrumpido.

-Vete a dormir Ginny, esta noche Bill si está aquí y Ron no va a poder visitar a Hermione.-dice seguro, Ginny aún roja me mira por última vez y me besa velozmente ante de subir las escaleras.

-Gracias.-le murmura a Harry cuando pasa a su lado, carajo, había olvidado por completo que Bill iba a pasar la noche aquí, Ron comparte cuarto con el, por si no lo había mencionado antes.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte toda la noche aquí.-me dice sonriente.

-No molestes.

-La verdad es que si los interrumpí sólo fue por que escuche ruidos en el cuarto de Bill y Ron y Bill suele ir a ver a Ginny dormir, ya sabes, acomodarle las cobijas y desearle una buena noche sin que ella se de cuenta.-me contó Potter, eso suena a que el me salvo el pellejo.

-Gracias.-digo sincero para subir hasta mi camita y poder dormir, realmente que esta noche si tengo sueño.

Notas de la Autora;

Gracias por leer y dejar review!

Respuesta a review's anonimos;

WenLoony; Muchas gracias por leerme y creo lo mismo que tu.

Lucía; que bueno que te guste la historia y grax x el review y creo que no tarde mucho.

Anahoj; creo que aún me faltan unos 1 o 2 capitulos para terminar, jajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicado a Ti;** Vamos niño que soy débil pero no idiota, que fui cobarde pero no estupida, seré lo peor que te pudo saber, seré ese error que es mejor no recordar pero hay que ser sinceros, si lees esto es por que me quieres, por que piensas en mi y por que no importa que tan lejos me mandes sabes que por más orgulloso que pretendas ser me necesitas así que no diré más, esto es lo último que te escribo por que gracias a tu mensaje eh tomado la decisión de dejarte ir, es fácil temerme, difícil retenerme pero imposible recuperarme. 

**Capitulo **

-Despierta.-susurran en mi oído, desinteresado sólo me cubro más con las cobijas.-Vamos flojo.-me piden mientras jalan de mis cómodas cobijas, que forma tan desconsiderada de despertar a un guapo rubio, atlético, educado, inteligente y que por si fuera poco esta viviendo la peor época de su vida.-Contaré hasta tres.-me dicen con voz autoritaria, que carajo, como si temiera al verdugo que se ah tomado la osadía de despertarme.-Uno…tres.-y al instante siento un gran bulto sobre mi, me muevo para hacer caer al bulto a un lado mío y no sobre mi por que eso fue realmente doloroso.

-Dijiste hasta tres.-le recuerdo al bulto junto a mi mientras aprovecho de mi fuerza para abrazarla e impedir que se mueva y me pueda dejar dormir.

-Conté hasta tres.-reclama el bulto mientras se acomoda a mis brazos.

-Pero te saltaste el dos, entonces no cuenta.-no voy a abrir los ojos, no voy a abrir los ojos.

-Aún así no te despertaste.

- Aún es muy temprano.

-No es verdad, ya amaneció.

-Apenas esta amaneciendo Ginevra, por favor déjame dormir.-pedí agonizante.

-De acuerdo.-me dice mientras se topa con mis cobijas y yo complacido me dispongo a seguir durmiendo.-Pero sólo por que dijiste por favor.-me dice burlona, como se atreve la insolente pelirroja a hacerme burla en mi propia cama, bueno no es mi cama, mi cama pero al menos lo que se dice mi cama, mi cama si es, molesto dejo de abrazarla para ponerme de pie y comenzar a vestirme.

-Como te atreves a vestirte enfrente de mi sin mínimo respeto.-me reclama, vamos si apenas y me eh quitado la playera con la que dormí y los pantalones para usar una de esas viejas y feas ropas que me dieron.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo tu?-pregunto encantador, ella se sonroja por completo.

-No.-responde abochornada.

-¿Segura?-pregunto acercándome lentamente a ella.

-No.-responde tras una almohada.

-¿Sólo sabes decir no?-pregunto risueño y quitándole esa almohada del rostro.

-No.-vuelve a decir mientras con la misma almohada golpea mi rostro.

-¿Con que quieres pelear eh?-pregunto mientras tomo la otra almohada para poder desquitarme.

-No.-ríe mientras en un intento fallido por golpearle el hombro caigo derechito sobre la cama, ella aprovecha el hecho de que aún estoy muy dormido y por lo cual mis reflejos son lentos, para irse contra mi abdomen y atacarlo con sus pequeñas manos haciéndome cosquillas, la verdad, soy sensible y por eso estoy que muero de risa.

-¿Vamos cobarde, defiéndete?-me reclama mientras yo no puedo hacer más que reír.

-Para Ginevra.-pido en un susurro poco entendible.

-Paren los dos que van a despertar a todos.-¿Quién ese que anda ahí? Ah es Potter y su cicatriz, maldito Potter ahí viene a molestar, como si estuviéramos haciendo mucho ruido.

-Lo siento.-se disculpa mi pelirroja mientras se pone de pie.-Bajen rápido, mamá y papá van a salir con Bill y tal vez estén fuera todo el día.-exclama regalándome una ultima mirada para después salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

-Buenos días san Potter.-le saludo feliz, amable, educado y cortes, no hay mejor forma para iniciar bien el día que teniendo a una pelirroja sobre mi cama haciéndome cosquilla, él sólo me mira irritado.

-Buenos días hurón Malfoy.-si hace menos de dos segundos yo estaba feliz, amable, educado y cortes ahora mismo estoy que le golpeo las costillas y le hecho dos o tres hechizos.

-Nada va a cambiar mi buen humor.-le respondo aún feliz, amable, educado y cortes.

-Pero no te va a durar para siempre.-me dice sin ser feliz, amable, educado o cortes.

-¿Celoso?-si la felicidad, amabilidad, educación y cortesía no funcionan con este soquete no hay nada como ser frío, arrogante, engreído y grosero.

-No tengo por que estarlo.

-No quieras engañarme Potter, eh visto como la miras.

-Es bonita.-¿sólo bonita? Pero si es lo que le sigue de bonita.

-Lo sé.-¿y quien no lo sabe? Eso lo sabe todo el mundo tanto como el hecho de que yo estoy muerto.

-Pero es la hermanita de mi mejor amigo.-ahá como si eso te importará.

-Acéptalo, ella no te hizo caso.

-¿En que mundo vives Malfoy? Antes de que a ti se te ocurriera intentar matar a Dumbledore.-¿eso fue dicho con un poco de dolor y melancolía o sólo es mi imaginación?-Ella y yo estuvimos saliendo.

-Ella me dijo que te encontró con Chang.

-No, ella creyó encontrarme con Cho, sólo nos vio en el momento menos indicado y en la situación incorrecta.-a mi no me engañas Potter, eso del momento menos indicado debió ser en plena madrugada y la situación incorrecta debió ser con tus pantalones en el suelo.

-Y ella imagino cosas que no son, vamos Potter eso yo lo eh dicho cientos de veces.

-No soy igual que tu.

-Claro que no eres igual a mi, por que si lo fueras serías más hombre y aceptarías que estas celoso.

-¿Tu hombre¿Acaso no eres tu el que se oculta en esta casa para que no lo maten?

-Eso lo estamos haciendo todos los que vivimos aquí por si no lo recuerdas.

-Yo no, sólo estoy haciendo tiempo.

-¿Para huir?

-Yo no voy a huir como tu lo hiciste.-si, damas, caballeros y demás muchedumbre que me acompaña, Potter acaba de pisar el orgullo que me queda dejando mi dignidad embarrada por el suelo.

-¿Entonces que…?

-Esa información no debe importarte.

-Mira imbecil, deja a un lado los problemas que tuvimos eh incluso te pido que dejes a un lado el por que de esta conversación pero por si no lo recuerdas mi padre fue uno de los mortifagos más activos y mi tía aún es de las seguidoras más fieles que el sr. Tenebroso tiene.-si vamos que eh sido un poquito cobarde, también acepto el hecho de que huí pero si puedo hacer algo para retribuir todo eso y ese algo es ayudando a Potter no voy si quiera a pensarlo para hacerlo, es mi deber, una obligación que tengo por la buena comida que me sirve la sra. Weasley y la excelente compañía que me ah dado Ginevra sin olvidar el jugo de calabaza.

-No lo olvido pero tu lo haz dicho, son tu padre y tu tía los que podrían ayudarme y sinceramente dudo que quieran hacerlo.

-¿Y así dicen que eres el elegido? Vamos esfuérzate un poco Potter que la vida de muchos depende de ti.-¿puedo retractarme? Acabo de insinuar que mi vida depende de él, vamos alguien dígame que se volvió sordo por dos segundos y no lo escucho

-¿Tienes algo en que ayudar?-creo que si me escucho, carajo, vamos Potter, piensa aunque sea un poco, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor.

-Si me dices en que puede que te sirva de mucha ayuda pero si no lo haces seré inútil.

-Ya eres un inútil aquí Malfoy ni siquiera lavas el plato en el que comes.

-Mira Potter.-aprieto los puños, respiro con esfuerzos y cuento hasta diez, me debo calmar, por el bien de todos, debo tener paciencia, yo le hice la vida imposible por mucho tiempo, yo lo moleste siempre que tuve la oportunidad y ahora él esta resentido conmigo, lo entiendo, yo lo arruine a si que Dios dame la paciencia que nunca eh poseído para poder tener una sana conversación sin terminar con mi puño sobre su cara o con mi varita en alto, que si antes era algo bruto para eso de los hechizos, mi fuerte siempre han sido los calderos, este tiempo confinado me la eh vivido practicando por lo que eh mejorado bastante.-…escucha bien esto por que nunca lo voy a repetir.-tomo aire.-perdón si alguna vez te moleste.-que esfuerzo, jamás me creí capaz de esto, vaya que ahora mismo quiero meter mi cabeza al inodoro y jalar de la cadena.

-¿Qué?-si, toda acción tiene una reacción pero yo no voy a levantar su mandíbula del suelo, vaya que lo eh impresionado pero pónganse en mi lugar, esta gente me dio la mano sin pedir nada a cambio, es más, sin que yo se los pidiera me han mantenido con vida todo este tiempo y han hecho todo lo posible por que mi sufrir sea menor, pudieron dejarme morir a manos de mortifagos pero no lo hicieron, merecen de mi ayuda y si mi ayuda es disculpándome con Potter, debo hacerlo aunque me muera en el intento.

-Te dije que no iba a repetirlo.

-No necesito que lo hagas, te eh oído bien pero eso no significa que te perdone.

-Entonces no me perdones.-como si alguien como yo necesitara el perdón de san Potter.- pero déjame ayudarte.

-Nada me asegura que lo que yo te diga no se lo cuentes a alguien más.

-¿Alguien más? Ja, si en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí apenas y le hablo a Ginevra incluso creo que ésta es la primera vez que tu y yo tenemos una conversación de más de dos palabras.

-Yo no hablo de alguien de esta casa, nadie me dice que eres alguien de confianza.

-¿Quieres hacer un juramento inquebrantable?-para casos extremos medidas extremas, se que no fallaré por lo tanto no voy a morir lo que significa que puedo hacer el juramento inquebrantable sin miedo.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo por que dudarlo.-exclamo estirando mi mano con seguridad, él la mira como si no lo creyera y levanta la suya pero no la estrecha con la mía.

-Con saber que estas dispuesto a hacerlo me basta.-dice bajando la mano, yo lo miro pero aún no bajo la mía.

-Quiero que estés realmente seguro de que puedes confiar en mi por que la ayuda que pueda brindarte va a necesitar de toda la información posible.-le recuerdo al muy idiota por que eso de que con la intención cuenta nunca a funcionado en mi familia.

-¿Si escucharon la parte en la que dije que mamá y papá van a salir y deben bajar rápido?-pregunta molesta mi pelirroja junto a la puerta, Harry la mira para después con una mirada ambos acordar terminar esa platica para reanudarla lo antes posible, por lo visto no quiere que Ginevra sepa sobre eso, me pregunto si alguien más sabe algo sobre sus intenciones.

-Que mandona eres pelirroja.-digo acercándome lentamente a ella.

-Acostúmbrate.-me amenaza coqueta, me acerco a ella pero antes de poder tomar su mano Potter me empuja haciendo que me estrelle en la puerta abierta, furioso saco mi varita con velocidad para echarle alguna maldición.

-Vamos Ginny.-dice Bill frente a nosotros, Potter una vez más esta salvando mi pellejo, guardo la varita aún más rápido de cómo la saque y salgo ignorando la presencia de todos ellos.

-Draco por favor siéntate.-me dice la señora Weasley señalando un lugar en la mesa de la cocina, le sonrío amable y me siento, Ronald esta aún con un par de lagañas, Granger tiene el cabello todo revuelto y sus ojos parecen estar a punto de cerrarse pero aún así hace todo esfuerzo posible por seguir despierta, los gemelos están aún en pijama y pantuflas, Harry baja y atrás de él viene Bill que si no fuera por que yo lo estoy viendo jamás creería que es un mago, su cabello luce corto y bien peinado, tiene un traje muggle y por ninguna parte consigo ver el colmillo de dragon que suele traer con él, dudoso miro una vez más a la señora Weasley, porta un vestido de flores bastante ridículo.

-¿Irán a la comunidad muggle?-pregunto mirando a Molly.

-Si querido ¿qué tal luzco?-me pregunta dando una vuelta sobre sus talones

-Con todo respeto señora Weasley, usted sabe cuanto le aprecio y lo mucho que la estimo…

-Ve al grano Malfoy-me reprende un gemelo, puede que sea George, no creo que si es Fred, de acuerdo sólo digamos el gemelo de la derecha.

-Su ropa no es la apropiada para una señora de respeto.-digo lo más serio posible¿qué como se de ropa muggle? Bueno digamos que a Pansy le gusta mucho y que más de una vez la acompañe al Londres muggle de compras.-No es así Granger.-todos me miran como si fuera un mortifago prófugo de la justicia, esperen, eso es lo que soy, bueno sólo digamos que me ven como si no me creyeran entonces necesito buscar un poco de apoyo y quien mejor que Granger, ella es hija de muggles.

-Malfoy tiene razón señora Weasley.-dice Granger sin quitarme la vista de encima, creo que ahora si puedo meter mi cabeza al inodoro y jalar de la cadena.

-Pero ya no hay tiempo mamá.-reprocha Bill.

-Kreacher.-digo sin pensarlo dos veces, el elfo sale de su escondite y hace tremenda reverencia frente a mi, el me adora, si vamos que lo decepcione un poquito al estar con ésta gente pero aún así me ama, soy su ídolo, soy, sencillamente, al único que respeta y de quien cumple ordenes sin chistar o interpretarlas a su gusto.-Quiero que vayas al armario rojo y traigas el vestido negro con las zapatillas sin que nadie más que yo sepa lo que éstas haciendo.-digo sin más¿qué cual armario rojo? Uno viejo que tiene la tía abuela que esta conectado con uno viejo que tiene mi madre el cual le regalo a Pansy, puedes guardar toda la ropa que quieras y siempre habrá espacio y con sólo pensar la prenda que quieres la tendrás frente a ti, todos me miran sin saber que decir.-Sólo puede viajar ropa en esos armarios.-aseguro, que idiota soy, acabo de insinuar que puedo comunicarme con mi familia, con mortifagos, los gemelos se ponen de pie en un brinco y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento la mano fuerte de Bill sobre mi cuello.

-No te creo.-me sentencia, la señora Weasley salta para quitar la mano de su hijo de mi cuello, Ginevra baja las escaleras sin prestar atención a la escena.

-Pero mamá.-exclama furioso.

-Si él quisiera que nos atacaran lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

-¿Y si sólo están esperando al momento preciso?

-Ellos quieren a Potter y por si no recuerdan dormimos en la misma habitación, si quisiera entregarlo lo habría hecho desde el primer momento que pise esta casa y sin necesidad de que ustedes lo notaran.-digo a mi defensa, Ginevra toma lugar en la mesa desinteresada, ahora toman a Potter por el cuello.

-¿Cómo es tu patronus?-le pregunta Bill furioso, ah que si están locos por aquí, ahora creen que yo cambie a Potter por otro Potter que yo hice o ¿Cómo?

-Es un ciervo.-respondo disfrutando el momento, su cuello es el que aprietan no el mío y todo Hogwarts lo sabe, él lo uso en su TIMO de defensa para conseguir una mejor calificación.

-¿Según Romilda Vane que forma tiene el tatuaje que tienes?-pregunta Ginevra mirándome desafiante, ella sabe que no lo cambie, ja, y también sabe que sólo quiero fastidiarle el momento.

-Un hipogrifo pero tú le dijiste que es un colacuerno hungaro.-responde Potter sin aire¿Qué? Como es posible que ese tenga un tatuaje y que Ginevra sabe que forma tiene, de seguro que lo vio, como se atreve a restregármelo en la cara de esa forma, no estoy molesto para nada que es eso y el color en mis mejillas no es de furia, es sólo por que la luz refleja en mi blanca piel.

-Es él-le dice a Bill mientras él lo suelta, Molly perdió el color al igual que todos los presentes.

-Aquí esta amo Malfoy.-dice Krecher apareciendo junto a mi con una caja blanca con listón negro, le arrebato la caja con furia para entregársela a la señora Weasley pero enserio que no estoy molesto por eso del tatuaje que Potter tiene y que Ginevra sabe que forma tiene, me pregunto si sabrá en donde esta, de seguro debe saberlo por que lo vio, vaya que me a salido el tiro por la culata.

-Es hermoso.-me dice la señora Weasley intentando calmar el momento, todos miran a Potter furiosos, bueno al menos saben que soy uno de los suyos.

-Con ese vestido nadie se atreverá a dudar que es una muggle.-digo calmado, respirando profundo y contando hasta diez, juro que no estoy molesto por eso del tatuaje, es más, ni se de que tatuaje hablo.

-Bueno Bill, me lo pongo y nos vamos que Arthur ya nos debe estar esperando.-le dice a su hijo, Bill me regala una última mirada de odio y yo intento sonreír amable, vaya que soy idiota.

-¿Celoso?-me pregunta Potter junto a mi sin que nadie más lo escuche, no estoy celoso, ni siquiera estoy molesto por que él tenga un tatuaje que Ginevra conoce y de seguro sabe donde lo tiene, ahg que no estoy enojado, podría hasta gritarlo.

-El desayuno esta en la estufa al igual que la cena, por favor pórtense bien en mi ausencia.-nos recita la señora Weasley mirando fijamente a los gemelos, ellos ni responden, señora se van a portar mal y de seguro va a ser en mi contra, por favor no se vaya que si eh mejorado con la varita pero ellos son dos y yo sólo uno. Pero sin hacer caso a mi suplicante mirada la señora Weasley sale de nuestra vista al igual que Bill, ahora si que quiero incluso que el retrete entero me trague.

-Buenos días.-saludo temeroso, ambos gemelos no me quitan la vista de encima e incluso tienen los puños apretados.

-Explica eso del tatuaje Potter.-le dicen molestos, si eso es gemelos, repréndanlo por eso del tatuaje y que explique que la verdad me muero de ganas por saberlo.

-Yo…

-…No molesten ¿quieren? Él es libre de hacerse todos los tatuajes que quiera.-le defiende Ginevra, mi Ginevra después de esto dudo que sea mía.

-Ginny tu…

-…Yo nada.-que valor, que mujer, que fuerza, que valentía, que mierda estoy pensando de esa pelirroja que se atreve a restregarme en la cara que Potter tiene un tatuaje y que ella sabe que forma tiene cuando de seguro hasta sabe en que parte.-Se callan los dos que donde se atrevan a retar a Harry se las verán conmigo, no me tienen nada contenta y mamá puede irse enterando de unas cuantas cositas.-que forma de amenazarlos, que manera de gritarles, que sutileza de movimientos, no hay duda de que ella fue hecha para defender…lastima que sea a Potter y no a mi.

-De acuerdo.-aceptan los gemelos y empiezan a caminar amenazadoramente hacía mi, hey Ginevra, ahora van contra mi, por favor defiéndeme y mira que hasta pensé en el por favor.-¿Explica lo del armario?-miro suplicante una vez más a Ginevra pero ella hasta se sienta cómodamente en la mesa para escucharme, me las pagarás.

-Mi mamá tenía un armario que estaba conectado al de la tía abuela.-comienzo a decirlo todo antes de que estos dos me hagan algo por que la señorita Ginevra no me defiende.-En el que se puede guardar toda la ropa que quieras y nunca va a hacerte falta espacio por eso el año anterior no me costo trabajo adivinar que el armario en Hogwarts y el de **Borgin y Burkes** estaban conectados y se podían transportar cosas entre ellos pero mi madre saco el armario de casa y se lo regalo a Pansy cuando le dije que estaba comprometido con ella.-oíste eso Ginevra, eh, lo oíste¿lo oíste bien? Que si quieres te lo repito todas las veces que quieras¿qué se siente?- Pero por lo que se sólo puede viajar ropa entre ellos.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunta un gemelo, y yo pienso, comienzo a recordar.

-Creo que si por que una vez cuando era niño metí a Dobby para que me trajera galletas de las que hacía Krecher y no pudo si quiera salir de la mansión.-recuerdo ese día, fue tan genial que sólo de recordarlo me siento feliz y satisfecho, vaya que era algo traviesillo.

-¿Lo haz intentado con personas?-pregunta el otro gemelo.

-Miren Weasley's dudo que funcione con personas por que si así fuera mi madre en vez de hacerme viajar por red flu.-odio la red flu, terminas todo lleno de hollín y sucio, pochi, que eso nada que me gusta.- sólo me hubiera metido al armario para venir a ver a la tía abuela.

-¿Estas comprometido? -pregunta Ginevra con los ojos rojitos, bueno, me excedí un poquito confesando ese pequeño secretito pero ella se lo busco al decir eso del tatuaje de Potter.

-Eso que importa Ginny, lo importante es saber que no hay alguna forma para que algún mortifago nos sorprenda por aquí.-exclamo Potter captando toda la atención de los gemelos y Ronald, creo que Ginevra es muy evidente con esa carita de tristeza, sus hermanos pueden sospechar algo.

- ¿Ginny me ayudas a servir el desayuno?-le pregunta Granger, mi pelirroja se pone de pie y nos da la espalda a todos, mierda, más idiota no eh podido ser.

-¿Por qué podemos confiar en ti Malfoy?-me pregunta Ronald, dejo de mirar a Ginevra que sigue dándome la espalda frente a la estufa, creo que eso de decir que estoy comprometido no fue oportuno.

-Eso te lo puedo decir en privado.-respondo mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres un cobarde.-me reta el gemelo de la izquierda.

-Si no haces algo que desde un principio no querías hacer no te conviertes en un cobarde.-digo refiriéndome a eso de no poder matar a Dumbledore.-Jamás estuve de acuerdo con los mortifagos, fanfarroneaba en la escuela por que no creí que él pudiera regresar, ni mis padres lo creían cuando Potter volvió con el cadáver de Diggory mi padre no tuvo más opción que volver a ofrecer sus servicios ante él, no le tuvo miedo a la muerte, él sabía en lo que se metió cuando acepto la marca pero el Sr. Tenebroso no se hubiera conformado sólo con matarlo, habría acabado con la vida de mi madre y con la mía sin siquiera pensarlo y eso era algo que mi padre jamás hubiera permitido.-al fin digo todo lo que desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo.-Vamos, que no soy la mierda que creen tampoco digo ser un santo sólo soy una persona que quiere vivir.

-¿Sólo por que quieres vivir debemos confiar en ti?-pregunta Potter con valentía, los gemelos piensan lo que digo, ellos saben bien lo que es tener una familia y de seguro su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo que el mío.

-Si.-respondo sincero.-Y no por que le tema a la muerte ya que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarla sólo quiero morir sabiendo que hice todo lo posible por seguir con vida.

-No esperes que confiemos en ti a la primera.- me dice el gemelo de la derecha.-Pero si te digo que te entendemos.

-Gracias.-exclamo sincero sintiendo como un gran peso sobre mis hombros cae pero un hoyo comienza a crecer dentro de mi, Ginevra sigue dándome la espalda y ni se mueve, se que me escucho pero aún así ella sigue creyendo que estoy comprometido.

-Desayunemos.-dice Granger poniendo frente a nosotros un plato con tostadas.

Tomo una tostada sin interés pero no puedo dejar de mirarla, sus ojos están rojos y se que yo los puse así y ahora mi relación con sus hermanos va mejorando y arruino la que tengo con ella, lo repito; soy un idiota, orgulloso, arrogante, engreído y alguien que no toma conciencia de sus actos hasta que se da cuenta de que realmente lo arruino.

Espero esta noche pueda explicarle todo, realmente deseo hablar con ella, salgo de la cocina sin despedirme de nadie en especial, sígueme Ginevra, por favor déjame hablarte.

Entro a la habitación que comparto con Potter y ella no viene, tomo un libro, no debo esperarla tal vez sólo quiere deshacerse de sus hermanos para que ellos no se den cuenta de que viene a verme, espero una hora que se vuelven dos y el tiempo sigue pasando y ella no entra, quiero bajar quiero ir a verla pero no puedo, esperaré hasta la noche, si Bill no esta lo más probable es que ella este en la cocina esperándome con un vaso de jugo de calabaza, si de seguro ella me estará esperando en la noche, no debo desesperarme.

-La cena esta lista.-me dice Potter entrando a la habitación, lo miro sin tener algo que decirle.

-No tengo hambre.-sabiendo que ella no va ni a mirarme me deja hasta sin ganas para vivir.

-Todos hemos hablado sobre lo que nos dijiste hoy.-dice Potter cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a mi.-Y yo en especial pienso en lo que me dijiste y sólo quiero decirte que acepto toda la ayuda que me puedas brindar pero no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que te voy a decir.

-Eso no lo dudes.

-También me refiero a Ginny incluso a cualquier Weasley.-recalca, vaya que realmente nadie más puede saberlo.

-Entiendo.

-Ellos querrían ayudarme y esto es muy peligroso, Ron y Hermione son felices juntos y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ellos.

-Contarás con todo mi apoyo necesario, no tengo nada que perder.

-Si Ginny lo sabe puede impedirte que me apoyes, tu vida estaría en riesgo.

-Dudo que ella quiera al menos hablarme.

-Bueno es que eso de decir que estas comprometido no fue muy oportuno que digamos.-río, pero vamos que eso de decir que tu tienes un tatuaje no me cayó de perlas.

-Pero tenía que saberlo.-digo sin más para retomar mi lectura.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

-No tengo hambre Potter pero te agradezco.-sale de la habitación sin decir más, maldita sea, yo y mi bocota, yo y mi orgullo, yo y mi nata estupidez, yo y sin mi Ginevra, de seguro que ella estará esta noche esperándome en la cocina con un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza dispuesta a escucharme toda la noche, dispuesta a brindarme su compañía que tanto empiezo a necesitar, ella debe estar ahí.

Dan las doce, Potter ya duerme profundamente en la cama de al lado, salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido y llego hasta la cocina maldiciendo una vez más por el frío suelo, la cocina esta desierta pero de seguro aún es muy temprano para que Ginevra este aquí, no importa, voy a esperarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ella pronto va a llegar, veo como el reloj avanza, dan la una y no hay señales de vida de su parte, las dos y ella sigue sin bajar, me recargo en la mesa sin despegar mi vista de las escaleras y una vez más el reloj cambia su manecilla más pequeña al siguiente numero, cerca de las seis de la mañana resignado abandono la cocina, alguien puede despertar y verme aquí y eso no sería oportuno, Ginevra no bajo, esta noche no pude tomar jugo de calabaza con ella.

**Notas de la autora; **¿Qué opinan? Si empiezo a decepcionar gente pueden decírmelo, si les gusto el capitulo también díganlo, si estoy wey y amargada pues ya díganme que la verdad incomoda y duele pero es mejor afuera que adentro, si ya estoy divagante, bye y por favor déjenme y review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discleimer;** ya saben que esto es sin ninguna fin de lucro monetario más que el salario que sus reviews me puedan brincar así que no sean codas, jajajaja.

**Capitulo # 7 **

-Mentí.-admití dolido, llevo una semana sin dormir por las noches esperando a que ésta pelirroja rejega baje a la cocina en plena madrugada y no lo ah a hecho así que ya va siendo hora de que le diga la verdad.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó indiferente, vamos pelirroja sabes bien de que hablo no me hagas darte largas explicaciones que ya mucho ah sido para mi tener que admitirlo.

-Sabes de que hablo.-exclame con interés, ella me mira y en mis ojos intenta descubrir la verdad, le sostengo la mirada seguro y sonrío.

-No, no se de que hablas.-dice dándome la espalda para marcharse con los gemelos, ellos me miran sin entender que le dije pero se bien que ella si lo entendió.

Sólo voy a intentarlo una vez más sólo una y será ésta misma noche así que de una vez pongo el plan B en marcha o me resigno a dejarla ir.

-¿Granger?-preguntó curioso mientras entro a su habitación, ella lee un libro y para variar es uno muy grande.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta molesta, vaya pero si Ginevra le ah dicho todo a ella por que incluso pude sentir su enojo antes de entrar.

-Tu ayuda.-trágame escusado y llévame contigo al otro lado que no quiero estar aquí y no quiero verla reír por mi sufrir, si, estoy cantando como idiota por lo imbecil que me siento ante esto.

-¿Mi ayuda?-pero si el interés de verme humillado satisface a más de uno.

-No eres sorda Granger, me entendiste.-exclamo afligido y dolido y todas esas cosas feas que la humillación provoca.

-Si entendí sólo quería escucharlo una vez más.-ríe divertida la muy... la muy hija de muggles mejor amiga de mi pelirroja bonita a la que le partí el corazón.

-¿Entonces me ayudas o no?

-Primero en que.

-Sabes bien con quien.-que es lo importante.-Y sospechas como.

-Pero se claro.

-Haz que Ginevra baje ésta noche.

-No lo haré.-acepta feliz, yo aprieto los puños, golpeo la puerta y salgo de ahí, si, salgo de ahí que no pienso suplicarle a una... Granger hija de muggles como ella.

Camino feliz, soy feliz, no estoy furioso ni enojado ni ninguna de esas cosas feas que debería sentir y que a decir verdad si siento.

-Potter.-ahora si puedo ser feliz y jamás creí poder serlo viendo a ese cara rajada.-Ronald.-le saludo fastidiado pero bueno si Granger no quiere a Ginevra ésta noche en su cuarto se qué él si.

-Quiero tu ayuda.-digo a Potter, gracias Merlín por la sangre pura que corre en mis venas y que hace que mi cerebro funcione más rápido de lo que yo mismo pueda asimilar.-Quiero tu ayuda.-él me ve como si me acabará de tragar una botella de veneno.

-¿En qué?-sólo pregunta y miro a Ronald, y vi interés en sus ojos.

-Preferiría que fuera en privado.-admito sin querer que sea así.

-No pienso irme.-exclama Ronald comenzando a molestarse, enserio Merlín, gracias.

-Es sobre Hermione.-espero haber pronunciado bien el nombre por que de lo contrario ya lo arruine.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?-pregunta el pelirrojo apretando los puños.

-Enserio Potter prefiero que sea en privado.-reitero y él se va furioso, Potter me mira y ríe.

-Lo conseguiste Malfoy, me encargaré de que en todo lo que resta del día él no hable con ella pero créeme que si te atreves a hacerle daño a Ginny seré yo el que acabe contigo.-amenaza con un mal intento de intimidación, Potter cuando tenga tiempo te daré unos cuantos consejitos pero mientras soy feliz así.

-Antes de hacerle daño a esa pelirroja me lo haría a mi mismo.-aceptó frustrado y estupidamente pero vamos que ya no es tiempo para echarme atrás.

Potter se fue y me quedo solo en un desierto pasillo de esta fea y vieja casa será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación haber si así consigo pensar en las palabras exactas que le diré a mi pelirroja todo puede empezar con un simple ¿como éstas? pero espero realmente espero acabe en algo más.

Son las doce de la noche y sigo pegado a la puerta de mi habitación esperando oír algún ruido que me alerte de que Ginevra abandona su habitación, cinco minutos más y al fin lo obtengo, Ronald debe estar en busca de Granger para que le de explicaciones del por que yo quería hablar sobre ella, Potter hizo un buen trabajo, si, dos segundos más y mi pelirroja sale de su habitación para dejar a esos dos solos. Me tomó mi tiempo en lo que me miro al espejo, luzco bien, mi cabello esta más largo de como lo deje, mi ropa vieja me da un aire desalineado pero sin perder el estilo, creo que hasta eh crecido un par de centímetros pero este no es tiempo para mínimos detalles.

Salgo en silenció y sin hacer ruido, camino lentamente recorriendo ese camino exacto hacía ella, lo conozco tan bien que hasta creo poder hacerlo sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, la veo, sentada en una silla lejana a la entrada con la vista perdida y su camisón gastado, sonrío satisfecho y voy a mi encuentro.

-Mentí.-digo sin más y me siento a su lado, ella me mira y gira la vista al otro lado.

-¿Jugo de calabaza?-me pregunta mientras sirve un vaso para mi.

-Enserio mentí Ginevra.

-No me vengas con tonterías.

-No son tonterías sólo es la verdad.

-Estas comprometido.-asegura con miedo.

-Oye si dije eso sólo fue para herirte.-admito afligido.

-¿Herirme por que?

-Potter tiene un tatuaje y sabes que forma tiene de seguro también sabes donde.

-Vane invento eso del tatuaje y yo le dije que era un colacuerno sólo por fastidiar.

-¿Enserio?-¿dije esa estupidez de la tonta de Parkinson en vano? Por favor alguien dígame que no.

-No tengo por que mentir.-admite y yo bajo la mirada, si fue en vano lo que dije sobre Pansy.

-¿Me perdonas?-pido agonizante por que si sigo así de idiota de seguro y muero.

-¿Realmente fue mentira?

-Lo fue sólo me deje llevar por mis celos.

-¿Estabas celoso?-pregunta risueña, escusado llévame contigo a ese lugar de paz y tranquilidad donde nadie me puede alcanzar donde nadie me puede ver, si, sigo cantando por lo idiota que me siento.

Sólo bajo la mirada apenado, déjame que sea mi silencio el que acepte mi idiotez, Ginevra es lo mejor que tengo y estoy dispuesto a tragarme mi orgullo todas las veces que sea necesario sólo por ella, si sólo por ella estoy dispuesto a ser así de imbecil y estupido, amargado, pedante y egocéntrico rubio que no puede aceptar que ah perdido y tiende a recuperar todo lo que alguna vez presumió poseer, todo por ésta pelirroja que me mira sonriente y admite que me quiere sin decirlo, sólo por ella estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo imbecil que puedo ser y decirle a todo el mundo que estoy vivo y sólo puede ser por ella; mi pelirroja.

**Fin **

**Notas de la autora**; Un final más para mi lista de historia sin terminar, un epilogó y bye, bye a esta agonizante historia de sufrir, la escribí en un solo día y apenas estoy terminando de publicar, merezco tomates podridos si son necesarios, necesito algo que me haga saber que leyeron esto, necesito algo que me haga entender que no soy ignorada y lo necesito de ustedes por que mi mundo ahora es tan gris que si caigo en un abismo negro difícil de deslumbrar ustedes son los y las únicas que lo notarán, me despido por ahora y con un gran gracias entrelazado en mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** Los personajes son de J. K. Rwwling.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo;**

Pareciera que todo es fácil cuando sólo pienso en como y que tan rápido pasó apenas ayer siento que estoy bajando las frías escaleras que me llevan a mi encuentro con ella, siento aún que tan torpe me parece todo y frustrante al saber que estoy encerrado, me siento idiota por ser tan débil y estupido por no poder haber hecho algo mejor pero aún así recuerdo lo bueno que fue pasar tiempo con ellos, tiempo con ella.

Miro a la ventana esperando sentir así el sol que se cuela por ella pero no pasa nada, el frío suelo que acompaña mi cuerpo tendido es tan relajante, tan simple y a la vez complejo, tan sencillo pero lo hago complicado, si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho antes, si tan sólo las palabras que cuelgan de mis labios hubieran sido pronunciadas con anterioridad todo sería más fácil y menos frustrante

Lo mejor que me pudo haber paso fue ella pero no fui capaz de decirle las palabras correctas, mi orgullo durante varios años fue lo único que me impidió decirlo, ella lo murmuraba cada vez que podía a cada segundo libre en el que sus labios besaban los míos lo decía, cuando me miraba por las noches esperando alguna respuesta pero yo sólo bajaba la mirada y deseaba que ella pudiera interpretar mi silencio.

Y lo hizo, los primeros días con eso le bastaba pero comenzaron a ser meses y el tiempo le a dado lugar a los año y yo sigo sin poder decírselo aunque lo peor es saber que nunca voy a poder susurrar junto a su oído cuanto la amo, cuanto la necesito y lo deseos que tengo por estar siempre junto a ella.

Ahora tendido en medio de la nada lo entiendo todo, que estupido puedo ser y creer que yo había pensado que ya había madurado, que infantil y absurdo soy por que sólo ahora que puedo sentir como la sangre brota de mi cuerpo lentamente pienso en todo lo que no fui capaz de hacer y todas aquellas palabras que se quedaron dentro de mi.

Inútilmente intento decirlo todo ahora, ahora cuando se que nadie es capaz de escucharme y creer que ya todo había terminado, error gran error y yo mejor que nadie debí haberlo sospechado, que idiotas fuimos al creer que todo había acabado que imbécil fui yo por no pensar en lo que nos esperaba y ahora mientras siento como mi herida va creciendo a causa del veneno me doy cuenta de que soy más idiota de lo que yo mismo creí ser.

Todos lo indicios nos llevaban a este lugar, todos los rastros, las huellas y creer que yo mismo dije que ellos eran los tontos por no haber sabido limpiar sus pasos, era una emboscada, tan pronto Harry y Ron dieron el primer paso dentro una multitud de mortifagos nos atacaron, que diferencia ahora hasta en mis pensamientos puedo decir sus nombres sin rencor y no me siento humillado por poder nombrarlos, sólo soy capaz de recordar una luz brillante y cegadora, Harry fue rápido y hasta creo que Ron lo consiguió pero yo no, yo estaba confiado en que íbamos a encontrarlos desprevenidos, pensando absurdamente que sólo eran Goyle y Crabble los que nos esperaban pero no fue así tras ellos más de 20 mortifagos con la varita en alto nos dieron la bienvenida.

Mis reflejos fueron lentos a causa de la impresión, salí volando y no soy capaz siquiera de pensar en cuantos metros sólo recuerdo el sonido de mi cuerpo caer pesadamente, en mi espalda se clavó habilmente un gran trozo de metal que atravesó mi brazo, eso no fue problema para mi, tan pronto pude liberarme de aquel escombro de mesa que cruzaba mi cuerpo fui capaz de moverme aunque no con la agilidad que hubiera querido ni con la que el momento requería, antes de poder al menos estar completamente en pie vi una luz roja ir directo a mi, la esquive pero aún así mi brazo herido fue alcanzado, sentí el dolor más grande jamás experimentado, sentí como mi brazo con la herida ya sangrante se rompía en mil pedazos y como sin siquiera avisarme era cocido para volver a ser atravesado, una y otra vez el dolor se apacigua y volvía aún con mayor intensidad, apreté los labios con fuerza para evitar un grito que iba a poder desgarrar los timpanos de los presentes, caí una vez más pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y antes de que mi cabeza golpeara la dura madera del piso sentí como miles de dagas se clavaban en todo mi cuerpo, entrando una y otra vez, tan pronto como el dolor paraba una vez más se intensificaba, grité furioso, molesto e irritado por ser tan débil, en un brinco estuve de pie y con la varita en alto, encontré a mi atacante, varios metros lejos de mi, me miraba, disfrutaba de mi dolor, lanzaba un cruciatus tan pronto como el anterior perdía efecto, no recuerdo si fui yo quien conjuro la maldición o si fue aquel monstruo dentro de mi que chillaba por venganza, un rayo verde salió de mi varita antes de que yo mismo pudiera darme cuenta, golpeo de lleno en el pecho de quien se había tomado la osadía de disfrutar a mis costillas, sonreí embriagado y satisfecho, orgulloso de mi mismo y sin darme cuenta también aterrado, sentí miedo ¿en que clase de bestia soy capaz de convertirme sólo por disfrutar de mi objetivo?

Pero antes de poder pensar en arrepentimiento, recuerdo bien, como una luz roja rozó mi espalda y me gire en busca de una víctima más, no muy lejos estaba Harry defendiendo su vida ante 5 mortifagos más, Ron se las había ingeniado para sólo pelear con uno a la vez pero varios más estaban atados a pocos metros de distancia, enfoque mi vista sin ningún objetivo fijo sólo fue como si mi subconsciente me indicara mirar ahí y lo noté, un encapuchado más intentaba huir, malditos imbéciles, si Harry logró salir bien parado de su Lord ¿quienes se habían creído ellos para poder vengarlo?

Corrí ignorando las voces que dejo tras de mi, un mortifago más se interpuso en mi camino y con un simple movimiento de varita lo mandé a volar tan lejos que no logré vislumbrar el camino que tomo su cuerpo al caer, seguí a ese estupido encapuchado, no le iba a permitir huir, no voy a permitir que esta vez quede uno libre.

Antes de poder darme cuenta noté como los murmullos han quedado lejos de mi, como las voces se fueron apagando a cada paso que dí, gritó furioso, una vez más fui un idiota, por un momento creí que aquel encapuchado esperaba poder huir pero que imbécil soy sólo me había conducido a un lugar desconocido y apartado a todos los demás.

-Sigues siendo un idiota.-exclamó una voz angelical, dulce pero a la vez desgarradora.

-Lo sé Pansy.-respondí tranquilo, su voz sigue siendo como un canto, tan fino y delicado pero a la vez aterrador y escalofriante.

-10 años sin verte.-rió con melancolía haciendo que cayera en la cuenta, 10 años sin verla, 10 años de no haber podido al menos escuchar su nombre y con dolor recuerdo lo que me trajo ahí, yo como auror en busca de los mortifagos que quedaron con vida para eliminarlos, para apresarlos y que nunca más vuelvan a disfrutar de un amanecer, yo en la cazería de mi presa, ella la mujer que alguna vez quise, la que alguna vez me dio tanto apoyo como fue capaz de brindar, ella que sostuvo mi mano cuando los demás me dieron la espalda, ella mi presa, ella era mi objetivo por eliminar, ella era aquel maldito mortifago del que iba a disfrutar por su muerte.-De más esta decir que te extrañe.-agrego dolida, sofocada por el encuentro y a la vez aterrada por que sabía lo que le esperaba.

Recuerdo bien como tuve miedo, como me sentí incapaz por lastimar su cuerpo, por al menos pensar en dañar su bello rostro, sus ojos rojos a causa de la ira, del sufrimiento que la acompaño por 10 años o tal vez sólo eran rojos por las lágrimas que dentro de mi sabía que habían cruzado el camino de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.-dije en un susurro dejando caer mi varita, no quería hacerle daño, jamás pensé en hacerla sufrir y ahora 10 años después recuerdo que existe.

-Íbamos a casarnos.-me recordó, aún con esperanza de volver esa promesa en su realidad pero yo no puedo, no soy capaz de cumplir lo que un día le dije, ya no puedo ser fiel a mis propias palabras por que yo ya no soy sólo yo.

-Lo siento.-repito sintiendo como su dolor se clava dentro de mi, siento poder verla llorar durante noches enteras, siento como fui capaz de dejar derramar tantas lágrimas por las cuales nunca antes había pensado.

-Lo hice por ti.-dijo en un suspiro, noto como su voz ruega por detener las lágrimas.-Creí.-su voz se quiebra y tomó más aire, no me atrevo a mirarla, no soy capaz de verla sufrir.-Creí... que eras un mortifago, me uní a ellos esperando volver a verte...-las lágrimas caen y hasta puedo escuchar como recorren sus pálidas mejillas, puedo hasta oler su sabor a sal.

-Lo siento.-es lo único que puedo decir por que no se que palabras van a sanar su dolor.

-Pero no fue así, tú estabas muerto...ellos dijeron que habías muerto.-lloriqueo temerosa, el dolor en mi brazo aún sangrante no se compara con el de sus palabras.-Ellos dijeron que los malditos seguidores de Potter te mataron.-gritó desesperada, los vidrios de la ventana tronaron haciéndose trisas ante ella.-Y yo... yo quise matarlos, yo quise vengarte...-no puedo oír más, no soy capaz de oírla una vez más.-Yo mate por ti, yo quise que todos esos malditos murieran igual que tú...-siento como cada una de sus palabras atraviesa mi corazón ¿por que nunca le dije que estaba bien? yo pude haber evitado todo eso, yo sabía bien que ella le temía a los mortifagos, ella era muy cobarde para al menos intentar un cruciatus y ahora ella misma me cuenta que ha matado.

-Lo siento.-digo una vez más, sintiéndome basura y como ella me embarra por el suelo.

-Deja de decir eso.-me exigió con más lágrimas cayendo sin control.-¿Como haz sido capaz? todo este tiempo, diez años en los que mate a cuanto muggle vi sólo por odio, por hacer sufrir al imbécil del cara rajada, los últimos 8 años de mi vida los tuve que pasar escondiéndome, viviendo como la maldita fugitiva que soy y hoy justamente hoy cuando pienso dejar que la muerte me lleve para poder estar contigo hasta la eternidad me doy cuenta de que sigues con vida, que estas bien y que estas del lado de ellos.-lo siento, me repito una y otra vez, 10 años se dicen fácil pero no lo fueron para mi aunque Lord Voldemort había muerto a manos de Harry yo no podía mostrarme por que aún había mortifagos libres y no quería poner en riesgo a la familia que con los brazos abiertos me había acogido, yo creí que ellos sabían de mi traición pero sólo ahora entiendo que jamás estuvieron al tanto, yo ayude a Harry a destruir los horrocruxes, yo le dije como, yo le dije donde podía encontrarlos y ellos nunca supieron al menos que seguía con vida, yo le arruine la vida a la persona que una vez juré amar.

-Lo siento.-repito una y otra vez esperando que realmente ella entienda, ríe, se ríe de miedo e incrédula, se que intenta mostrar la fuerza que no siente por que aún en sus ojos hay lágrimas.

-No lo sientes.-gritó furiosa, recuerdo bien como moría de ganas por correr a ella y acurrucarla en mis brazos para calmarla, fue como si esos 10 años nunca hubieran pasado y apenas fuera ayer cuando grite victorioso que había conseguido reparar el armario evanescente, recuerdo bien ese día, ella me beso y me dijo cuanto me amaba y yo le había respondido con las mismas palabras, le había prometido que volvería con ella para cumplir mi promesa y ahora no soy siquiera capaz de mirarla.

-Por favor perdoname.-suplico aún con la mirada abajo.

-Perdoname tu a mi Draco.-exclama en un susurro y no entiendo, tomo todo el valor que hay aún en mi y la miro, tiene su varita apuntando a su corazón, sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración es entrecortada.

-No.-grité lanzándome a ella, recuerdo bien como la hice caer protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, recuerdo como caímos entre los vidrios de la ventana que ella misma había roto, en un intento por quitarle la varita quede sobre ella.

-Déjame Draco, por favor déjame.-me pidió llorando pero aferrada a mi cuerpo.

-No lo voy a permitir Pansy, no voy a dejar que lo hagas.-declaro temeroso aún sin entender la revoltura de sentimientos que hay en mi.

-Se lo que me espera.-me aclaró intentando alejarse de mi pero me doy cuenta de que son mis brazos los que se aferran a su cuerpo.- No estoy dispuesta a morir en sus manos...ni a pasar el resto de mi vida en una celda, por favor Draco déjame morir con la dignidad que me queda, te lo suplico.-lloriqueo, no soy capaz de dejarla hacer eso pero se bien que tampoco voy a soportar verla encerrada de por vida y mucho menos estoy dispuesto a ser testigo o el ejecutor de su muerte, sin importar a manos de quien.

-Yo hablaré por ti, yo...

-...No estas solo.-me interrumpió temerosa.-Te conozco, se que hay alguien, lo puedo ver en tus ojos ¿qué va a ser de mi?

-Por favor podemos encontrar la manera

-No podemos Draco, por favor... por todo lo que alguna vez sentiste por mi...déjame.

-Pansy.-suplico en su nombre, ruego por que no lo haga pero se bien, aunque no quiera aceptarlo, que no va a tener oportunidad con el Wizengamont.

-Te amo Draco.-exclamó en un susurro y antes de yo mismo pudiera reaccionar sentí como algo frío atravesó mi cuerpo, ella misma me ha clavado un barrote de metal de la ventana y siento como atraviesa mi pecho para salir y atravesar el de ella, siento su sangre entre mis manos, siento su dolor ignorando el mío, veo en sus ojos todo el daño que le cause y me maldigo una y otra vez por ser un maldito cobarde.

Recuerdo bien como los minutos pasaron uno a uno, como en su segundo deje de escuchar su corazón latir, no soy capaz de moverme por miedo a hacerle daño aunque se que ella ya esta muerta, su cuerpo pierde calor al mismo tiempo que yo la abrazo con fuerza para que no sea así.

Me muevo en busca de ayuda, me pongo en pie para evitar moverla, el frío metal que atravesó mi pecho sigue clavado en el de ella, la miro y siento como una lágrima temerosa se desliza por mi rostro, no soy capaz de dar más de un paso antes de caer nuevamente, ya no puedo moverme, mis dos heridas físicas sangran y no entiendo como es posible que ni con mi varita puedo cerrar las heridas, miro una vez más el barrote atemorizado y recuerdo donde estoy, la casa del tío abuelo de Crabble, ese viejo era tan superstisioso que cubrió toda la fachada de esa vieja casa con veneno de basilisco para protegerla.

Y es ese veneno que evita que mi herida cicatrice, lo entiendo, sólo me puedo quedarme aquí tendido esperando a la muerte, miro el pálido cuerpo de Pansy en un gran charco de sangre escarlata, miro sus ojos cerrados y en su labios una sonrisa, inevitablemente sonrío, es como verla dormir, como cuando estábamos en el colegio y ella dormía a mi lado abrazada a mi cuerpo para evitar que me alejara.

Cierro los ojos en busca de paz y tranquilidad para morir como no merezco, la dulce imagen de Ginevra inunda mis pensamientos, su rojo y brillante cabello, sus pequeñas pecas adornando su nariz, sus labios delgados y rosas siempre sonrientes, sus pucheros y pensar que justamente esta mañana había estado a punto de decir lo que sentía por ella, como si supiera que no iba a volver más.

Las horas pasan y veo el amanecer entrar por la ventana¿Qué habrá sido de Harry, Ron estará bien? Pienso una y otra vez en ellos, ojala estén bien, sus muertes si van a ser lamentadas, Hermione va a tener a su cuarto hijo en menos de tres meses, Harry había conocido a una chica muggle bastante simpática... Ginevra, mi niña, no puedo sacarla de mi mente y suplico por que no llore por mi, mi alma no descansaría en paz si se que la eh hecho sufrir aunque fuera un poco, la muerte es lenta e ignoro el dolor de mi cuerpo pensando en ella, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en sus palabras, recuerdo como me defendió de sus hermanos, recuerdo uno a uno los momentos que pasamos juntos, la amo y ahora que sólo espero a que la muerte llegué a mi suplico por habérselo dicho al menos una vez.

-¿Draco?.-escucho a lo lejos, intento gritar para dar mi ubicación pero no puedo si quiera moverme, mis labios se abren pero no consigo al menos hacer un murmullo.

-Aquí esta.-grita otra voz más cercana, pronto Harry se arrodilla frente a mi viendo mis heridas, Ron se le une en un segundo y entre los dos intentan ponerme en pie pero es imposible, mi cuerpo ya no responde.

-Tienes suerte Draco, te hemos encontrado a tiempo.-ríe Harry, ambos tienen la ropa hecha harapos, parece que los hechizos y maldiciones que recibieron fueron bastantes pero me alegra saber que están bien al menos mi niña tendrá quien la consuele.

-No se te ocurra morir Malfoy.-me amenaza Ron.-No voy a permitir que abandones a mi hermana.

-Si mueres los gemelos te reviven sólo para poderte matar ellos mismo por hacerle daño a Ginny.-ríe Harry, intento sonreír pero no se si lo eh conseguido, pesadamente cierro los ojos deseoso de poder volver a abrirlos.

**Fin**

Notas de la Autora;  
Se acabó tal vez les eh decepcionado o tal vez no pero aún así este final me gusto, siento que no lo eh podido hacer mejor, muchas gracias por sus reviews y ojala que me dejen muchos que buena falta me hacen para seguir publicando.  
Les recomiendo leer mis demás fan fiction's, más información de ellos en i profile, ojala pueda seguir sabiendo de ustedes y muchas gracias por leerme, por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO yeeeaaah! el 2008 ya esta aquí y espero sea con muchas cosas buenas y bonitas 


End file.
